


Unexpected

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Bonding, Demonic Possession, Disturbing Themes, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Haunting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mild Blood, Other, Paranormal Investigators, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Top!Zak Bagans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai Yeagar is the newest addition to the Ghost Adventures crew. His relationship with Zak had always been an interesting one, but things start to change during a lockdown in which both realize their hidden feelings for each other. They'll experience numerous events along the way such as demonic possessions, new lock downs await for them as well as other things as they get used to their newfound relationship. </p><p> </p><p>*Title will be changed if I think of a better one....* </p><p> </p><p>Rated M just in case matters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Kai Yeagar, aged twenty six years became an official new addition to the Ghost Adventures Crew around late 2009.

The first time Zak, Aaron and Nick had met him he actually requested for them if they could check out his home. Like them he had also been a paranormal investigator for quite some time but he feared that that time he brought ‘Someone’ home with him. Something wasn’t right about the guy’s house that was for certain. Being a Sensitive, he could instantly feel something that wasn’t ‘alive’ was residing in Kai’s home.

“Everything was normal at first,” Kai remembers telling them as they relaxed in his living room. “I got back from an investigation, fed my cat, made myself dinner the usual. But then…that’s when I heard it.”

“Heard what?” Zak asked.

He took out an EVP recorder from his pocket, placing it on the table and pressing ‘Play’ for all of them to hear. The trio leaned in intently listening. The only thing they could hear at first was Kai talking when all of a sudden a male voice could be heard coming through.

_**“Kai….Watch….Yourself!”** _

Aaron let out a shocked gasping sound while Nick felt chills go up his spine. Zak was stunned. Absolutely stunned. That was the first, clear EVP they had heard in a long while! He asked Kai to play it again, just to make sure it was what they all heard and sure enough it was.

“I don’t know whether or not this is a threat or a warning,” Kai explained in a questioning tone after finally turning the thing off rubbing the back of his head. Then he gave a shake of his head. “I made sure the TV was off, made sure I was the only one in the house did everything but this could not be debunked. The voice sounded too disembodied to come from a live person.”

He then went on to explain about how he saw a man in his room one night. He had been laying on his bed with his cat Xena relaxing for the evening when he felt a sharp tug as his blankets were ripped right from his bed.

“I then asked the figure a question, ‘Who are you?’ and…” The younger male paused for a moment. Whatever it was the guys could clearly sense that it was something frightening that the Japanese/Scottish male couldn’t even say it right away. “And,” he finally breathed out. “It pinned me to my bed. Knocked my cat off and just climbed on top of me. The room was ice cold at that point even though it was eighty degrees at night.”

After some hours of talking about it, Kai eventually agreed that they could do a lockdown at his place to see if they found anything.

Just as Zak had hoped they did in fact catch quite a few odd things lurking in his home. Aaron claimed to have witnessed the shadow figure that pinned Kai to the bed standing in the other’s doorway where he was in. Kai and Nick both caught more EVP’s and Zak had something thrown at him.

“So,” Kai asked finally after the lockdown ended, looking in a shy manner at them. “You guys…You don’t think I’m making this up?”

“How can we not believe you?” Zak assured him making Kai’s eyes widen with relief. Even his own friends who were also in the same field as him didn’t believe him when he tried telling them what he saw. “You know: Back when I lived in Michigan a while back, a woman was haunting my apartment. When you told us something held you down onto the bed the very same thing happened to me.”

“Finally! Someone who understands.” Kai couldn’t help but laugh a little in relief making the guys laugh as well. Even Nick and Aaron told him they experienced some crazy things as well. It was so good for him to know that he wasn’t alone in this. That there were others who had the same things happen to them as well.

XXX

Two years had passed since the incident and things had quieted some in Kai’s house.

Xena, his Himalayan no longer felt the need to sleep by him as much like when the haunting’s first began..

After his first meeting with Zak, Kai realized that he didn’t want to be just another paranormal investigator seeking ghosts or spirits etc. He wanted to actually HELP people who’ve experienced what he experienced. So when some time had passed, Zak talked it over with one of the Travel Channel executives and they both agreed Kai would make an interesting new addition to the crew.

Oh you should’ve seen the look on his face when he got the acceptance call from Zak. Finally!

And that was the start of his first journey with the GAC.

He’d been to numerous places with them already such as Gettysburg/Jenny Wade House, Waverly Hills Sanatorium, and the famous Stanley Hotel etc etc. Kai and Zak also developed a close relationship in between their travels as well.

It was something Kai couldn’t figure out in all honesty. Whenever he was around Zak, he just felt so…safe. Safe and secure. They always had each other’s back no matter what situation they were in.

Something or someone had brought them together.

Kai was not typically a man who believed in things like ‘destiny’ now, but maybe…

Just maybe.

Fate did have a little role in him meeting Zak.

Anything is possible after all: There are no such things as coincidences in this world.

 


	2. Return To Goldfield!

“Come on guys up and at ‘em! Let’s go we gotta get a move on!”

Kai Yeagar couldn’t help but let out a tired groan as Zak practically ripped the blankets off his bed pulling his pillow over his head trying to block out the other’s obnoxiously loud voice. “Zak! Dude it’s only six am.” Nick complained from his bed while poor Aaron was getting a little ‘wake up call’ from Kai’s Himalayan Xena groaning as she licked his face meowing loudly.

“Come on Kai get up man. Don’t make me jump on you again.”

The dark haired male groaned yet again at Zak’s little warning, giving him a glare that would frighten even Satan himself. “Try that again and I swear I’ll push you out the window Bagans.”

Zak all but grinned in a dorky manner at his threat while still working on getting Aaron and Nick up. “Ohhh. Someone’s touchy this morning.”

“You would be to if a loud mouthed, muscle-head was threatening to pounce on you.” The younger man tiredly trudged out of bed, going over to pick up Xena who was now laying curled up on a groggy Aaron’s chest having stopped licking him chuckling quietly. “Who needs an alarm when we’ve got you huh girl?”

“You have enough cat food for her right?” Nick asked grumbling in a tired tone at Zak who finally managed to get him up.

“I hope so: I swear it’s like she has four stomachs…like Aaron.” He joked, laughing when the bald headed man rolled his eyes at the little remark pouring Xena’s breakfast of ‘Feline Friskies’ in her bowl watching as the cat mowed down on them. You’d think the little fluff ball hadn’t eaten in weeks the way she was eating. “Alright then: Nick, why don’t you and I get some food? Zak are you coming?”

Kai turned around to ask but it seemed the older of the two was a bit ‘preoccupied’ with tackling Aaron on the bed, hitting him with a pillow trying to get the guy up after he went back to sleep.

“Food? Yeah, yeah: You guys go on ahead. I’m going to keep trying to get Aaron up.” He replied, proceeding with his hittings and even Xena decided to join in climbing on Aaron’s chest licking and crawling over him.

“Just don’t kill him while we’re gone you two.” Nick said as he and Kai laughed a little at the scene. Poor Aaron did tend to get the worst of it from what Kai noticed.

A few hours later after they came back, Kai was practically jumped by Aaron who was relived greatly to have them back complaining about Zak’s ‘abusive’ ways of waking him up. Xena was casually licking her paw all the while it happened to apparently ignoring Aaron who called on her to help.

“So when are we leaving?” Aaron asked after swallowing a mouthful of food.

“As soon as we’re done eating.” Zak told him, while trying to keep his food out of Xena’s reach who pawed curiously at it.

XXX                                          

Goldfield, Nevada was to be their newest destination…well for Kai it was anyway. When Zak got word that Goldfield, Nevada was to be their next location…oh you should’ve seen the grin on his face. The minute Zak told them that he was going to drive however, Kai, Aaron and Nick looked at one another with sick expressions.

“Uh…dude maybe one of us should take the wheel this time.” Aaron said hesitantly, rubbing his bald head nervously.

“I’m in agreement with ‘Bowling Ball Head’,” Kai exclaimed chuckling at the complaint Aaron tossed at him. He got that from one of the ghosts at their recent location…who knew the dead still had a sense of humor? “M-Maybe I or even Nick should..”

“Ah you guys are just being dramatic. I can get us there in no time! Trust me.”

And so they had.

The ride shouldn’t have been that long but with Zak’s driving for some reason today it felt like a damned eternity.

Aaron was holding onto Kai for dear life while Kai clutched his seat and Nick had his eyes squeezed shut praying in his mind that they’d make it to the location alive.

“Damn it Zak are you trying to get us all killed?!” Kai shouted at him while shouting out the window an apology to a driver who cussed at Zak they almost swerved into.

Finally for what seemed like forever, the SUV halted right in front of the building. The trio in the back were panting heavily, sweat dripping from their foreheads as Aaron was the first to shakily get out onto solid ground. “Dude: We are NEVER, ever letting you do that again! EVER.”

“Hey I got us here didn’t I? My driving wasn’t that bad was it?”

But seeing Kai glare at him he laughed sheepishly, raising his hands in defense before running as the other came at him with a raised fist chasing him around. Nick not too far behind. After things calmed down and the cameras started rolling, he could feel a major headache coming on however when Zak started barking out orders to them again. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around it how different the guy could be when the cameras were on him. It was like he was a different person entirely. Yes, Kai knew that he was the ‘leader’ of their little group but even so he couldn’t help but get annoyed at times when he, Aaron and Nick were told what to do, how to do it, when to speak and when not to speak.

“So welcome back to yet another episode of Ghost Adventures; I’m Zak, you guys already know Nick, Aaron and Kai of course.”

“And the dude brought with him a kitty this time!” Aaron exclaimed, moving his camera away from Zak for a minute to focus on Xena in Kai’s arms.

“As I was saying…” Zak interrupted, making Kai roll his eyes a little. “We’re back in Goldfield, Nevada for the second time. Kai wasn’t with us on our last lockdown here so we figured this would be a great opportunity for him to learn a bit of the town’s history.”

They continued making their way through the small town, interviewing some of the locals who were willing to talk, reciting the history of what happened to the hotel and the local saloon nearby etc etc.

“As to the ghosts of the old hotel, reportedly there are several, the most famous of which is a woman named Elizabeth[*](http://www.legendsofamerica.com/nv-goldfieldhotel2.html#*).  According to the legend, Elizabeth was a prostitute that George Wingfield visited frequently. When she turned up pregnant, she claimed the child was Wingfield’s, who for a while paid her to stay away, fearful of how the scandal might affect his business affairs. However, when she could no longer hide the pregnancy, Wingfield was said to have lured her into room 109 of the hotel, where he chained her to a radiator. Supplied with food and water, she was left there until her child could be born. Reportedly she cried out over and over for mercy, only to be met with silence. Some say that Elizabeth died in childbirth, but others contend that Wingfield murdered her after the child was born. Her baby was then thrown into an old mining shaft. Afterwards, rumors abounded that Elizabeth continued to visit Wingfield and the sound of a crying child could sometimes be heard coming from the depths of the hotel.”

As they walked into the hotel, Kai had to constantly swipe spider webs out of his face spluttering. “Ugh. I better not have spider eggs on my tongue.”

Aaron cracked some stupid joke making them all except Kai laugh. He took his spiders seriously like Zak did with his fear of clowns and dolls. Some hours later, before night fell Zak began explaining how they were going to do this. “Okay: Nick, Aaron, you guys are going to the Nixon Building while me and Kai will stay here inside the hotel.”

The other two ‘Oooed’ in an immature manner making Kai roll his eyes, playfully hitting Nick on the shoulder. “Oh knock it off!”

 

 


	3. Heated Tension

“Well…home sweet home.” Zak said aloud as they heard the doors click shut behind them. It was only him and Kai at the hotel. He trusted Xena in Aaron and Nick’s care while they were at the other building.

“Man this place is creepy as hell.” Kai mused out loud.

The place got eerier and eerier the more they walked through it. Floorboards creaked and groaned.

It was weird not having Nick and Aaron with them. Sure they had gone on separate investigations like this before, but it was pretty rare.

“Well. This is it.” Zak muttered out loud once they reached room 119.

“This is where Elizabeth was…well you know-?” Kai trailed off, shuddering inwardly when Zak nodded a ‘yeah’ to him. He could only imagine no. He didn’t _want_ to imagine what that poor girl had gone through. Chained to some radiator and left to die? And having her child murdered after on top of it all? The thought disgusted him to no end. “Should we uh, should we start an EVP session yet?” He finally spoke up after shaking his head to snap out of his thoughts.

“Yeah.” Zak responded, motioning him to turn the device on. “Elizabeth? Sweetie are you in here?” He called out in a soft, gentle tone.

Kai scanned the area as he talked before speaking himself.

“We know what happened to you,” Kai decided to chime in. “I’m so sorry for what became of you and your baby. That should’ve never happened to either of you.”

A heavy sigh escaped past his lips as he took a quick picture of the radiator before looking over at his friend. “So what now? Do we look in another room?”

As they headed out down the hallway, something what sounded like that of dragging feat could be heard.

“Zak did you hear-?”

“Shhh, sh, sh sh!” Zak shushed him, putting his arm out in front of him. The sound was getting closer and closer. Goosebumps danced along Kai’s arms.

“That sounds like feet dragging doesn’t it?”

“Sh! Just be quiet for a moment.”

Kai narrowed his eyes at him. Now he was starting to get a little annoyed being shushed at all the time if he tried to speak. He muttered something under his breath that caused Zak to raise a brow.

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing. I was just…wondering how Aaron and Nick were doing.”

XXX

“Okay what’s up with you?” Zak finally asked the other as they wandered into another room, trying to fiddle with the camera before tossing it aside glaring at Kai who picked it back up. “You’ve been acting moody since we got here.”

“What’s up with me? I should be asking you that.” Kai snapped in return. He was really starting to get fed up the way Zak had been treating him tonight. They didn’t really fight a whole lot but when they did it was never a pretty sight. It was so bad once that Nick and Aaron cooped themselves up in their hotel room until things settled between them. “You’re telling me how to do things when I already know what I’m doing! I’m not a newbie, just because you’re the leader it doesn’t give you the right to push us around.”

Zak gritted his teeth, taking some intimidating steps towards Kai whom did not shrink back like most people would giving him a hard shove.

“So that’s it? You hate being ordered around?”

“Only if it’s being ordered by you!”

And that’s when the fight broke out. Zak tackled him to the floor without warning.

Kai didn’t think it would ever reach this far. This was the first time they’ve ever gotten into a real fist fight before. He knew that if there were actual ghosts here that they were probably laughing at the sight of two grown men wrestling around with each other. But he didn’t understand. Didn’t understand it at all. Why did Zak make him so damned frustrated? Why did he make him feel a certain way every time he was around the guy?

In one swift movement, Zak had Kai’s arms pinned to his head by the wrists with one hand. He could see a black eye slowly begin to form underneath the older of the two’s left eye. Part of him regretted doing that and yet, there was another that held a tiny bit of satisfaction for it. He could feel Zak slowly remove his hands off of his wrists but he didn’t remove himself from Kai’s body just yet.

“What was that all about?” Zak finally asked, eventually helping Kai stand up after they both calmed down.

“I have no idea.” Kai murmured, biting the inside of his cheek. “I’m sorry. I guess I just kind of…snapped. I understand you’re the leader, that you give the orders but.”

“Are you saying that you want to give me orders?”

“N-No. No that’s not it…I have no idea what’s going on.”

They didn’t know how it happened at first or why for that matter, but, it wasn’t long before Kai felt Zak’s lips over his.

Here he was. Kissing his own best friend. He didn’t even push against him or struggle or anything. He could feel Zak’s tongue run along his bottom lip, in which he in a shy manner opened his mouth allowing his tongue to slip through.

Was this the first time Kai had ever kissed a guy before? Not necessarily. But when it’s your own best friend that you’re doing this with, well the experience is…unreal at first. The kiss was soon beginning to grow dirtier. Rougher. Zak shoved his tongue passed Kai’s lips, pushing him against the wall gripping his arms tight that would be sure to bruise in the morning.

Kai’s hands moved up Zak’s chest to the back of his head, hands entangling themselves in his hair pressing up against him more earning a groan from the older of the two. Zak soon moved away from his lips just a bit to kiss the side of his neck up and down, going towards the collar bone nipping and biting at the skin earning gasps and moans to escape passed Kai’s lips. He twitched at first when Zak’s hands moved up his shirt, touching his sides and rubbing his thumb just below the navel.

After sharing one more kiss before Kai was the first to pull away both males panted softly, forehead’s pressed against the others.

“….What did we just do?” Zak breathed out, swallowing.

“You tell me.”

Marks could be seen along Kai’s neck and collar bone areas. Aaron or Nick were sure to question him about those after the lockdown, how the hell they were going to explain that was beyond them.

“Let’s talk about this later.” Kai murmured, face flushed and ears turning a red color.

“Later. Yeah sure. We should get something to eat in the meantime while we’re still here, I’m starving.”

They pulled out some sandwiches they packed and two bottles of water. Kai had wanted to talk about what they, well did he really did. But his mind was so clouded at the moment that he didn’t know what to think about the whole thing at the moment.

XXX

It was getting close to two thirty in the morning. Thunder could be heard rumbling outside, echoing throughout the hotel. Kai suggested that maybe Zak should go back to the radiator hoping that maybe if one of them was down there instead of two, Elizabeth would feel more comfortable in communicating with them.

With a deep breath, he took out his EMF detector and EVP recorder trying to communicate with the tortured spirit. Every little sound they heard it pumped their adrenaline thinking it was her or even perhaps the bastard Wingfield himself.

“Elizabeth? Honey are you here? We won’t hurt you, I promise. We just want to talk to you.” With spirits such as her, Zak always went with the more sensitive approach especially if he sensed that they weren’t evil or demonic.

“No response yet huh?”

Startled, he turned around only to sigh with relief seeing as it was only Kai coming down the stairs. Even in the dark he could tell he was nervous with whatever it was he encountered up stairs.

“Oh. Damn bro, give a guy a warning next time huh? I’m starting to wonder if you really are a ninja after all the way Aaron talks.”

Kai actually chuckled at that for once rather than giving him a snippy comment. Just as he was about to speak, the sound of what appeared to be a young female whimpering caught their attention instantly. His mouth dropped open, completely stunned watching Zak whip out his EVP recorder to capture the disembodied whimper. It was so sad…so mournful.

“T-That’s good. That’s real good Elizabeth, we know you’re here sweetheart.” Zak spoke out softly. “Can you do that again?”

“Zak maybe you shouldn’t get too close.”

“It’s fine Kai. I know what I’m doing…she knows me.”

The younger of the two pursed his lips with a nervous expression on his face. Even if it was a good spirit, he knew you had to be careful still about opening yourself up too much. Yes, Zak was a professional in this field but even so. It didn’t make things any less nerve wracking for him. When nothing else happened, they both finally came to an agreement to leave the room. Kai was sensing that another spirit was lurking nearby. Wingfield perhaps?

The two were silent as they wandered the darkened halls, hearing the light patter of rain against the windows. Kai swore he thought he heard a baby crying at some point so he stopped Zak for a moment.

“Hey…Listen.”

They strained their ears and sure enough it definitely sounded like the soft wailing or mewling of an infant child. “That’s gotta be her child.” Zak whispered, wishing he brought some kind of trigger object with them.

Kai started asking questions this time. If there was a child present with them at the moment. The only sound they heard though was that of the rain falling gently and a rumble of thunder. “Wait a minute,” Zak exclaimed. “I remember this area now. This is where a brick was thrown at us.” He motioned to one of the doors where it lead to a room where it first happened. Kai couldn’t help but raise a slight skeptical eyebrow.

“A brick? Are you sure?”

“You want to go in first to see for yourself?” Zak challenged, opening the door to where it all began. With a sigh, Kai nervously stepped inside with Zak next to him challenging the spirits. “You guys remember me right? My friend doesn’t believe you threw that brick at us. Show him what you can do.”

With Kai’s camera focused around the room, just then a brick did in fact come flying out of nowhere. He let out a startled cry of surprise mixed with astonishment as the thing landed just at his feet. Other things eventually began to levitate in the air as well. “Oh my God!” Was all he could exclaim before Zak grabbed him by the arm, shouting at him to just run, run, run as more objects were tossed in their direction.

Three thirty am was when the lockdown finally ended.

As soon as they were unlocked, they quickly grabbed their equipment, thanked the owner for letting them out and raced out onto the dusty road panting heavily. Kai couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed!

Sure he’s had some paranormal experiences himself but that was just mind blowing. Never had he actually witnessed a spirit throwing something like a brick at him!

When Aaron and Nick showed up at the scene with Xena in Aaron’s arms, both had big grins on their faces as Kai told them with pure excitement at what he had just witnessed.

“You were right. You guys were right okay? I saw it! It just…It came out of nowhere! The brick….oh my God! And I saw everything else levitate!”

“We told you!” Nick exclaimed as they all shared a laugh, slapping him on the back. “And here you thought we made everything up.”

“I am never going to doubt anything you guys tell me again.” Kai replied with a laugh of his own, finally catching his breath due to running out of that place so fast leaning onto Zak for support.

“Aw man look at you! You’ve got goosebumps on your arms bro!” Aaron pointed out. “They’re all over!”

Luckily neither seemed to notice the bruises and bite marks on his arms and neck areas after Kai took Xena back.

               

 


	4. Passion

They made it back to the hotel they were to be staying at for the night.

Xena could be seen curled up on one of the bed’s beside Kai’s, purring softly while she slept. But he couldn’t sleep just yet. Not with so many thoughts swirling around in his mind. While he was looking at the footage they caught on his laptop, he couldn’t help but glance over seeing Zak on the bed with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

On his laptop he could see him being shoved by Zak making him flinch.

_“So that’s it? You hate being ordered around?”_

_“Only if it’s by you!”_

He could see Zak tackling him to the floor and the sounds of them scuffling around, throwing hits or punches whenever they got the chance to. Kai’s video camera had been tossed aside during the fight and skidded away from them but was pointed directly at them the whole time.

Then moments later he watched as they kissed one another. His face was flushed furiously when he realized how close they really were, bodies pressed into the other.

“…I’m going to erase all of this.”

“You really think it’ll be that easy? To forget it just like that?”

Zak had spoken up, seating himself in a sitting position on the bed. Kai sighed heavily, holding his head in his hand running a hand through his hair. He was right. There was no way just by erasing the footage could he forget it all happened. His mind was racing like mad. Was he attracted to him? Yes there was no denying that. Deep down, Kai had felt something for him but he was unsure if the other shared those same feelings.

“What now then?” Kai replied back. “What am I supposed to say exactly?”

“Did you like it?” Zak asked in a blunt tone.

“Huh?” Kai asked, finally shutting his laptop screen closed.

“Did you like it when I kissed you.” He let out a frustrated sigh before gripping Kai’s chin in his hand. “You’re not playing around with me are you?”

Kai opened his mouth as if he were going to speak but closed it while averting his gaze away from Zak’s biting the inside of his cheek. “Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you look at me,” the older of the two continued. “At first I thought the things we did were only for fan-service: The constant touching, but I know interest when I see it.” He sighed heavily, letting go of Kai’s chin finally running a hand through his hair gripping it. “You’re…You’re one of my best friends. I shouldn’t be thinking…I shouldn’t have…”

“Zak relax yourself.” Kai said in a gentle tone, walking over towards the distressed male placing a hand of comfort on his shoulder. He hated it whenever Zak was hurting or in pain. It was as if he could feel it as well. He lifted his head up and lightly placed his lips over the others, frowning thoughtfully after moving away. “We’ll...We’ll figure something out here. I’m sorry.” He buried his face into his chest, taking in his scent as the other wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I don’t know…its strange isn’t it? I just want some answers here.”

“Whatever it is…I-I don’t know. I don’t know if we can even…if we should-.”

Zak pulled away from Kai for just a moment. His intense, blue eyes staring into soft unsure brown eyes. Those eyes. They were _always_ intense. The exact opposite from Kai’s calmer ones. His arms gripped his shoulder blades tight again.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t.”

With a firm, yet gentle hand Zak lifted Kai’s chin up again like before and kissed him on the lips. It was just like back at the hotel but filled with more passion. It wasn’t long before Kai found himself on the bed, Zak on top straddling his hips as he kissed and bit down on his collar bone biting in the same exact areas he had eliciting a quiet moan from the other’s lips.

He licked his lips as he stared up at the ceiling, his hand entangled in Zak’s hair gasping and saying his name.

Seeing Zak fumble with his belt with shaken hands, he helped him remove it dropping his pants and pushing his hips up to rub against the others. He could feel Zak’s lips go down from his chest, to his stomach, nipping lightly below the navel making him mewl quietly.

When Kai was completely bare, Zak took in everything. Unsure of how to go about with this, Kai couldn’t help but laugh a little at his confused response telling him how to start it off. Clumsy was a proper way to describe it. Now, Kai knew Zak wasn’t a virgin but only when it came to doing it with a guy he supposed.

Every time Zak thrusted, Kai would buck his hips and moan out his name only to cover his mouth remembering that Aaron and Nick weren’t too far away from their room. Just across the hall.

“Didn’t take you for a screamer.” Zak joked, snapping his hips back only to enter again.

“Shut up.” Kai grumbled.

It doesn’t take long before they come on each other’s chests. Zak falls on top, panting heavily with their foreheads pressed against each other’s. Xena is still sleeping quietly, only moving around to lay on her side on the other bed with her paws laid out purring softly.

XXX

Zak awoke with a start.

Everything was completely dark in the hotel room until he finally managed to somewhat adjust his eyes to it. His head was on top of Kai’s shoulder, arms wrapped securely around the younger of the two’s waist. Some of his cum still sticking to his stomach.

He swallowed, seeing bruises and more bite marks along his collar bone and shoulder areas. If Aaron or Nick saw those it was going to be really, very hard to explain that to them.

_“Just tell them that while we were there we somehow encountered a succubus/incubus that couldn’t keep their hands off me.”_

His lips curved up in a tired grin, laughing in his mind as he remembered Kai telling him that before laying himself back down on the bed nuzzling the back of the other’s neck soothingly.

He wouldn’t worry about what they did. He didn’t feel the need to.

He just hoped that things would go smoothly for them from here on. Not knowing that this was only the beginning of the many other things yet to come.


	5. Give Things A Chance

Zak carefully got up from the bed early the next morning making sure he didn’t disturb a still sleeping Kai. He knew, logically Kai should be the first one to get in the shower seeing as he was the one covered most with cum on his stomach and not him. But, the other was so lost in sleep right now he couldn’t wake him up. Before he showered, he left a quick kiss on the top of Kai’s head smiling fondly at his sleeping form making his way into the bathroom.

The warm water dripped from his hair, down his body. This was the first investigation of their newest season and yet things were already starting to happen. Not just paranormal either.

Zak thought as he scrubbed at his hair and body. Since they first returned for their new season, his feelings for Kai had been muddled. He cared for him like a brother and yet at the same time held feelings for him like a lover would. Whenever they were out investigating, he noticed he developed a ‘protectiveness’ of sorts over him. More so than before.

Just what was going on with him?

A frustrated groan escaped passed his lips as he rested against the shower wall, trying to gather his thoughts.

_It’s too damn early for this shit_

XXX

After their evidence had been reviewed over, Kai making sure before-hand that the clip of his and Zak’s ‘moment’ together had been completely erased, Zak suggested to Kai maybe they should go for a quick walk for a bit. He was hesitant at first, not sure if he felt up to it but decided maybe it would do him some good. Clear his head a bit.

“You guys sure you’ll be fine? It’s kind of late.” Nick said with concern, scratching Xena behind the ears.

“Yeah we’ll be fine. See you soon.”

With that they headed out into the town.

XXX

The town their hotel resided in wasn’t very large. Not many people were out and about this time of night since there were no bars or nightclubs unlike in Las Vegas and Kai’s home town of Osaka. In a shy manner, Zak brushed his hand lightly against the other’s making Kai chuckle softly intertwining his hand with his own. It felt like that they were two teenagers out on a date the way they acted.

“…I like this place.” Kai mused out loud quietly, looking out into the waters that greeted them as they passed by the boating docks. “It’s quiet. You don’t hear police sirens, music blaring from the nightclubs.”

Zak nodded in agreement. He always preferred these smaller, simpler towns where everyone seemed to know each other. It was nice for a change one of the reasons he loved traveling. He wished he could have more moments like this with Kai. Just walking out in public, not having to worry about local reporters snooping on them. They could actually hold hands without acting like it was just to goof off.

“So I heard Aaron ask you about those bite marks I gave you.” Zak blurted suddenly. “What’d you tell him exactly?”

“Went along with the incubus or succubus thing.” Kai said honestly with a grin on his face as Zak laughed, imagining the shocked look on Aaron’s face when he was told of such a thing then proceeded to ask how he took it. “Well he asked if I was alright, if he needed to call a bishop or someone but I told him I was fine. That it was nothing serious. I don’t think Nick believed me though.”

Kai bit his lip nervously as he remembered the quizzical look Nick gave him, making Zak sigh heavily. That guy was too smart for his own good sometimes. Unlike Aaron, he was pretty quick at figuring things out.

“You don’t think he senses something’s going on with us do you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe…”

If something was going on between them, Kai was sure that Nick, Aaron, Billy and Jay would be cool with it. At least he hoped that’d be the outcome. For as long as he’d known them, he knew they were nice and amazing people to be around. “But. I believe they’d be okay if, well if something were to happen where we had become an item.” Kai continued with a reassuring smile.

Zak couldn’t help but return one of his own. “So are you saying that you want to give, well us a try then?”

“If you want to. But yeah…Yeah I would.”

It was official.

Although it was a little awkward admitting at first, Zak and Kai were both actually intrigued by the idea of being a couple. They agreed that no matter what happened whether a break up took place or something awful that they would still stick by each other through thick and thin.

“Should we tell the guys this?” Kai had asked in a low tone after they finally made it back to the hotel.

“Maybe not tonight. I don’t know when we should bring it up, Nick’s a pretty smart guy he’ll know about it but Aaron…well you know Aaron.” He joked, making them both laugh a little at that as Kai nudged his arm in a playful manner.

Before they walked in however, Zak bit the inside of his cheek as he gently cupped Kai’s face and pressed his lips onto his relieved to feel Kai kissing him back. It was different this time, compared to the kiss they had back at Goldfield Hotel. Kai was the first to break it, but Zak still planted soft, gentle ones on his lips both males grinning fondly at one another.

It was going to be a very ‘interesting’ relationship that much was for certain.

XXX

Kai told Zak that he’ll be right back once they were in front of their hotel room, realizing he left some of his equipment in Nick’s room. It was still so surreal to him. Beginning a romantic relationship with someone whom he considered all but a close friend.

He licked his lips out of habit after he grabbed the things he needed when he realized one piece of his equipment was missing. His digital camera. With a confused expression on his face, arching his eyebrow he looks around for the thing not understanding it at all. He knows he left it on the nightstand before he left with Zak for their walk so where could it-?

“Kai? What’re you looking for?”

Nick’s tired, groggy voice nearly caused him to jump right out of his skin turning around in surprise to see the other standing behind him. He blinked, tilting his head to the side. “Oh. Hey Nick…Uh I’m looking for my camera. Have you seen it anywhere?”

“Yeah. You left it on the bed remember?”

“What? I could’ve sworn I left it on the nightstand.”

Muttering something incoherent, he picked up the camera that was in fact on one of the beds.

“You’re going back to Zak aren’t you?”

It was a question but there was a little hint of accusation in Nick’s tone. Kai swallowed before nodding his head slowly, pushing the camera a bit more against his chest.

“Yes. How did you-?”

A tired grin crossed over Nick’s face, feeling a bit more awake now as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Just had a feeling. All I can say is, it’s about time. You guys have been circling each other since the day you first joined GAC.”

Kai was relieved. He knew Nick wouldn’t be judgmental. “So you knew then? All this time?”

“Always. But, you have mine and you will have Aaron’s full support. I know you guys will take good care of each other.” He reached out, patting Kai on the shoulder and chuckled although he wasn’t sure why at the moment. “You’ve been like a brother to me since the day you first joined our little group,” he then proceeded towards the bed looking over his shoulder. “We just want to see you both happy is all.”

Kai gave a nod followed by a small smile and a ‘thanks’ after. Before he left the room, he looked back once more at the other who gave him a ‘go get him’ smile.

With that, Kai walked the small distance back to Zak’s room with his equipment in his hands. As soon as he entered, he chuckled seeing a rather cute sight of a worn out Xena curled up on Zak’s chest purring in content.

“So…did Nick say anything?” Zak had asked, gently removing the feline from his chest setting her down beside Kai.

“Just that he has no problems with us being together.” Kai responded, crawling in bed beside the older of the two smiling with content feeling his arm wrap around his shoulders laying his head on his chest. “See? This isn’t so bad is it?”

A tired chuckle sounded from Zak’s lips as he leant down to kiss the other on the corner of his lips.

“I think I could definitely get used to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...added a little Harry Potter moment there ^^; I'll sometimes do that with my stories ha.


	6. New Locations And Karaoke

“Aaron Goodwin I swear that if you even think about posting that video of Zak and I sleeping together on your stupid vlog I will abandon you completely at our next location.”

Kai was chastising their bald headed friend as he helped load up the SUV the next morning. Apparently, Aaron thought it would be quite amusing to walk in on Zak and Kai sleeping completely shirtless beside one another, dressed only in their boxers. This resulted in Kai swearing something at him in Japanese, which Aaron should’ve been fortunate he had no idea what the hell the guy was yelling and him being chased around the room. Zak and Xena were simply watching with a lazy look in their eyes, too exhausted from the events at their lockdowns to help either one of them.

“Oh come on dude lighten up!” Aaron laughed, ignoring the eye roll Kai gave him watching as he slammed the trunk closed. “You guys looked so cute all cuddled up under the covers.” He teased making Zak and Nick both laugh as Kai threatened him again, only he couldn’t help but have a grin of his own form across his face.

The next morning at breakfast, it was awkward at first telling Aaron that they were going to try giving this dating thing a go but much to their relief and non-surprise he too was in full support.

As soon as the car ride started up, the van began to fill with some kind of pop/rock music. Xena was nestled in between Aaron’s legs allowing him to stroke her head with her tail actually thumping to the beat making Kai chuckle. Road trips were never a dull one with guys like Zak, Aaron and Nick from all he experienced.

When he glanced up briefly at the front seat though his face flushed the minute he saw Zak grin teasingly at him followed by a wink. Damn that grin of his. That grin that always got him so flustered.

“Zak and Kai kissing in a tree…” Nick muttered out loud in a sing song tone followed by a laugh as his friend nudged him in the ribs in a playful manner.

Feeling a bit hungry, Kai started munching on a granola bar he had in his pocket after offering Xena some cat treats that she gobbled from his hand. “So lover boy: How’s life?”

With puffed out cheeks that reminded Aaron of a chipmunks, he couldn’t help but grin after Kai swallowed down his food followed by actually flipping him off on camera.

“Hey are you two playing nice back their?” Zak asked turning around in his seat, laughing when they pointed an accusing finger at each other.

The next song began playing.

_Please wrap your drunken arms around me And I'll let you call me yours tonight Cause slightly broken's just what I need And if you give me what I want Then I'll give you what you like_

Kai was embarrassed to say that he actually knew the lyrics to this song. His younger sister used to love this particular pop singer so he’d always hear some type of song from her album blasting in her room. It was rather a pretty ridiculously funny sight to see: Nick and Aaron were so out of tune with Zak and Kai that they basically just ended up laughing through the whole thing in the end.

_When you turn off the lights I get stars in my eyes Is this love?_

When the song ended and the next one began, Kai peered over the seat surprised to see a photo of him and Zak followed by an encrypted message for their fans to figure out.

**_“Think you guys can guess what our status is?”_ **

In just a matter of minutes Kai’s mouth fell open as he saw multiple Tweets actually being congragulative about them…for the most part anyway. Zak simply muted the ones that were offensive and or derogatory.

“No way…so…so they’re cool with us trying this out?”

“Looks like it. At least that’s one less thing we don’t have to worry about.” He exclaimed, turning around so he could face him properly. “So. Ready for our next lockdown?”

“I guess. Where’s it at?”

“Ireland.”

“Ireland?”

A grin spread across Zak’s face the minute he saw Kai’s eyes light up at his words as did Nick and Aaron. They knew the younger male had been yearning to return to his second home so after talking it over with some of the Travel Channel producers and such he was able to book six tickets for the trip.

“That’s what I said isn’t it?” Zak couldn’t help but laugh, feeling a kiss planted on his cheek followed by numerous ‘thank you’s!’ from his lover. “I knew you’d been wanting to visit it again so I talked it over with some Travel Channel producers. We’re heading to the airport right now as a matter of fact.”

Kai shook his head in disbelief, grinning from ear to ear after slinking back down in the seat. “You really are something you know that Bagans?”

Night was beginning to creep up on them as the younger of the two started to feel his eyes droop. Xena was already fast asleep on his lap after having more treats. Putting some earbuds in, turning on his Ipod he eventually fell asleep to Utada Hikaru’s ‘Sanctuary’.

XXX

After some days of driving and stopping at multiple hotels, the GAC finally arrived at their destination. Apparently, he had fallen asleep for the third time before they arrived as he had woken up to find only him and Zak in the parked SUV.

“Afternoon.” The dark haired male responded with a grin. “You fell asleep most of the trip. We’re at the airport now. Come on.”

“It’s about time.” He muttered, earning a laugh from Zak followed by a kiss on the corner of his lips. “Say: No one was recording me while I was asleep were they?” He asked, giving a tired yawn as he gently took Xena in his arms. Luckily, he was able to be approved by the hotel for allowing her in since she was properly house trained.

Nick was whistling in an ‘innocent’ manner while Aaron was trying his damndest not to laugh.

“Nick….”

“What?! Aaron told me to do it!” The other man said, pointing at Aaron in a childish manner making Zak burst out laughing seeing their friend shrink back out of fear of facing Kai’s wrath.

Aaron was unable to contain his laughter any longer in which Kai ran a hand down his face shaking his head, a little grin forming. “Very funny you guys. But you know what this means right?” He joked, watching as Nick looked nervously at him and Zak smirking over at him. Kai wouldn’t really do anything, he was only acting like he would to psyche Nick out. “Just be on your guard, Groff. Be on your guard.”

While Nick kept asking him what he meant by ‘Be on his guard’ as they unloaded their things, putting Xena on her cat leash so she wouldn’t run off Zak felt Aaron clap him on the shoulder.

“You always get the ‘interesting’ ones don’t you G?” He joked.

“Indeed I do Aaron. Indeed I do.”

XXX

They made it into the airport quicker than what Kai had thought as he put Xena in her carrier, hoping that she’d be alright since this would be her first time being seperated from them for a few days.

He couldn’t believe it.

Scotland.

He was going to Ireland! Next to his first home which was Osaka, Japan, Kai had always loved traveling to Scotland. His father whom was of that decent wanted him to be in tune with not just his Japanese roots but his Scottish ones as well. Most of his childhood consisted of going back and forth between the two countries, before he turned eighteen when he moved to Vegas. But he didn’t mind it one bit.

As he sat himself in his seat beside Zak, a small smile crept up on his face resting his head on the older male’s shoulder.

Kai looks across from Aaron though arching a curious eyebrow the way he sees him cross his arms in a strange manner only to narrow his eyes playfully. A cheeky grin could be seen on the bald-headed man’s face attempting to hide the fact he snuck a picture of the new couple to put on his vlog.

“Don’t you two look sweet?”

The dark haired male sticks his tongue out at him in a childish manner, burying his face in the crook of Zak’s neck the whole flight simply just enjoying his presence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I used an Avril Lavigne song for this chapter XP It actually felt good listening to one of her songs for a change ha ha. Haven't listened to her in a while. 
> 
>  
> 
> And might be completely un related...but I'm getting the first GA documentary and Nick's book today! *^* Well hopefully you never know with the mail delivery system in my area XD But I'm so excited about it! 
> 
> Anywho happy readings! Enjoy this super fluffy chapter for now...may not last long in the next chapters.


	7. Hello Scotland

Within a few days they finally arrived at their destination.

As soon as Kai breathed in the fresh air, memories of his childhood being here began to flood back in his mind. Happy memories. Fond memories. It felt like he was on cloud nine when they left the airport, heading off for one of the local hotels in the area. Before they did, they were stopped by some fellow GAC members asking for autographs and a picture.

The minute one of the girls spotted Zak slip his hand into Kai’s for a brief moment, he couldn’t help but laugh seeing her mouth to her friend ‘I told you so!’ and seeing the other girl roll her eyes muttering something about how unlucky she was for losing a bet.

Once that was finished, the group said their good-byes and headed off to the hotel.

The place they stopped to rest at for the evening was a small but nice hotel. It was a combination of a hotel, restaurant and bar area all in one. It looked rather on the old side Kai supposed, but it held a certain ‘charm’ to it all the same as he kept Xena on a tight hold on her leash. Their receptionist was a tall, pretty woman. Light, brown hair that was up in a low pony-tail, wearing a white buttoned shirt and a black skirt. She couldn’t help but grin, eyeing the three men in front of Kai making him roll his eyes.

“Hello there, how may I help you fine gentlemen today?” She asked in a flirtatious sort of tone. Aaron’s face flushed when she winked over in his direction. This woman completely ignored Kai’s presence, leaning over the desk just a bit so they could get a good view of her breasts.

“We have reservations for a couple weeks.” Zak simply told her, giving Kai a reassuring wink that he wasn’t looking making the other chuckle. “Under the name ‘Zak Bagans’?”

The girl frowned, obviously not liking that someone like Zak was ignoring her and leaned back a ways a bit giving Kai a small narrow of her eyes. “I-I see. Very well then I’ll get you all checked in.” She typed at a fast pace on the computer, giving them each a key card telling them to enjoy their stay.

When Kai muttered a ‘thank you’, he rolled his eyes when Zak nudged him in the side lightly telling him to be more polite. “Dude were you actually jealous of her?” He asked in a joking tone.

“Aw his first sign of jealousy how cute.” Aaron cooed in a mocking tone in which Kai’s lips formed into a small grin.

“Oh shut up.” He joked.

Once they were settled in they decided to check out the bar area. Kai wasn’t much of a drinker in all honesty, but he had wanted to try a bit of vodka just to see what it tasted like. As soon as he received it, he downed it fast in one go which resulted in his throat burning after and Aaron cracking up. “Dude you’re supposed to sip that not chug it! Here have some water.”

“Ugh! Damn that stuff burns,” Kai complained, ignoring Zak’s ‘I told you so’ grin watching as the dark haired male downed three glasses of some drink he wasn’t familiar with. “You better not get a hangover Zak or else.”

Once again, Aaron had his camera back out already filming the little scene for his next vlog. Xena was also getting quite some attention from the others in the bar beside them, purring happily in content.

As soon as that was over they proceeded heading back for the hotel room. Nick and Aaron had separate rooms while Zak, Kai and Xena all shared one together.

Just as Kai predicted, seeing the way Zak’s face flushed red he knew the other was going to have a nasty hangover in the morning as he shook his head helping him walk. “I warned you.” He muttered. His face flushed when Zak pressed a kiss to his neck grinning down at him.

“You’re not going to give me a punishment are you?” He teased, licking his lips as he rubbed a hand along Kai’s thigh making the other shudder at the touch. “Come on,” he continued after peppering kisses along the younger male’s neck. “Let’s go to our room.”

“Only if you’re ready.” Kai whispered back.

“I’m more than ready.”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The sex was good.

There was no denying that fact. Now, Zak wasn’t a virgin by any means but it was his first having sex with a guy and what not.

He was the first of the two to awake the next morning, holding the younger of the two in his arms, their bodies still hot from last night’s events. A shudder coursed through his body inwardly as he remembered the way Kai writhed and moaned beneath him: Seeing him raise his hips in tune with his thrusts. Moaning out his name in pure pleasure.

A soft smile crossed over his face seeing Kai’s chest rise and fall while he slept, stopping himself from stroking the other’s hair so he could get up and take a shower. Logically, he knew Kai should be the first out of the two to take one but he didn’t want to disturb the other’s sleep.

As soon as he began applying the body wash, he could hear the sound of someone entering the bathroom. The curtain moved open just a bit and he grinned the minute he saw Kai’s head poke through it.

“You could’ve let me know you were taking a shower.”

“You were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you: Anything you need?”

His grin widened more seeing Kai’s face flush and the way he rubbed his neck out of nervous habit, a grin of his own creeping up over his face nodding to the cum stained sheets of their bed. “Well let’s just say the maids are going to be in for a surprise when they come in to clean the rooms. And…I’m still covered in your cum.”

“Oh I’ll get you cleaned up: C’mere.”

They both shared a laugh as he pulled Kai in the small shower with him, more so when he almost slipped in the tub and had to hold onto Zak most of the time they were inside, pushing him up against the tiled wall underneath the shower head.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

They started exploring the woods close to the hotel they were staying in. Aaron had talked them into going out despite the fact they were still a bit jet-lagged from the long flight over. It was no wonder why Zak nicknamed him ‘The Walker’: Very fitting. The guy was all over the place, going from here to there while they trudged along behind him…or more like Kai was limping most of the way.

“Hey Kai: Come on man pick up the pace bro! You’re getting further behind us.” Aaron called from up ahead, trying to lure Xena away from a stream she apparently had an interest in.

Now you’d think most cats would be afraid of water. But not Xena. She loved it if not anything else.

“Sorry!” Kai called, his face flushing when he caught up with them. “I…I kind of sprained my ankle a bit this morning.”

“So I heard you moaning Zak’s name because you sprained your ankle?” Nick decided to add, him and Zak laughing as Kai tried to playfully land a punch to his shoulder.

“Hey by the way,” Aaron asked, trying to block out everything he just heard turning around to face them. “Did any of you guys hear a woman screaming last night?”

Zak, Kai and Nick all looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders, shaking their heads.

“No. Why? Did you hear something?”

A thoughtful expression crossed over their camera man’s face as they told him his eerie tale. Apparently, just before he went to sleep he heard what sounded like a woman screaming or moaning out in these very woods late in the night. “It was loud and I mean LOUD…and mournful. Like the sound a person makes before they’re about to die. Gave me the chills I know that much.” He shuddered at the memory.

Kai pondered for a minute as they listened to what they had just been told. He wasn’t for sure, but, he remembers his father telling him the chilling tale of a mythical Scottish/Irish creature that was said to let out a piercing wail before someone was about to die.

Then a lightbulb went off in his head.

“Wait a minute: Have any of you guys ever heard the story of the Banshee?”

“Banshee,” Zak murmured, placing a hand underneath his chin trying not to trip over Xena as she walked back and forth in between his legs. “I think so yeah. Isn’t it supposed to warn you if something bad’s going to happen?”

Kai gave a slow nod of his head as he began explaining just to refresh their memory. “My grandmother told me this story actually: I was about five or six when she first told me about it but here’s what I remember. The Banshee is an old Celtic legend passed down from generation to generation. In Scotland, the "bean-nighe" or washing woman is seen by travelers around pools or fjords washing the shrouds of those who are about to die, or someone they know is about to die. Singing and or crying. It’s said that she’s actually supposed to be the spirit of a woman who died while giving birth to her child.”

“Well that’s not creepy at all.” Aaron muttered, rolling his eyes as Nick nudged his shoulder telling him to let Kai finish.

“I remember grandmother telling me a story of her supposed encounter with one,” he continued on catching Zak’s interest greatly at this point. “She was around eight years old when her grandfather was dying. She remembered, clear as day seeing most of her family members all gathered in the main room, dressed in black all preparing for what was to come. It was about ten o clock at night when she was put into bed, but she noticed the front door to the house was still opened. She asked why that was and her grandmother explained so ‘She’ could enter.

‘She’? My grandmother asked. ‘Who is ‘she’?

A small smile formed across her grandmother’s face as she lowered herself to kiss my grandmother on the forehead, rubbing it gently. “You’ll see soon enough, my dear one.”

Puzzled by her words, my grandmother had tried falling asleep but she couldn’t no matter how hard she tried.”

He continued explaining how his grandmother soon heard what sounded like someone walking through the living room. It wasn’t any of her relatives, for they were all sitting down at the moment. The footsteps continued down the hall, then up the stairs. His grandmother remembered pulling the blankets up to her chin hearing the Banshee go up the staircase into the attic.

“Then,” he continued. Pausing for dramatic effect making Zak roll his eyes. “She heard it. A long, sorrowful, mournful cry coming from the attic. Shortly after the crying ceased, that was when her grandfather finally passed on from this world. To this day, she still swears that the moon turned a blood red that night.”

“’Blood red’?” Nick asked rolling his eyes. “You’re just saying that. The moon can’t change color…can it?”

Kai shrugged one shoulder looking around at the now darkening forest. “Dunno. Grandmother swears that that’s what she saw, I don’t believe she’d lie about something like that.” They could hear Xena mewling in the background as she splashed around in the small river and Aaron scolding her in a light tone to get out. They were in no rush to get to Leap Castle, but decided regardless that it’d be wise for them to get there early as possible.

Aaron finally managed to coax Xena out of the water, laughing as the feline squirmed and yowled at him when he put her down. “Alright, alright there ya go. Geesh, I’d swear she acts more dog like then a cat.”

“Oh you have no idea.” Kai said with a laugh, motioning Xena over to where he and Zak were. She trotted casually over but moved further up ahead. A little groan escaped from Kai as he went ahead to get her, but Zak stopped saying that he and Aaron would instead.

“And how are you able to keep a close watch on her?” Nick asked, watching as Zak tried halting the Himalayan from climbing up a tree.

“Usually I just let her go off until she wears herself out. It’s not always the solution but it works occasionally…Xena! Oi, come on girl you don’t need to be up there.” He called up at her when he saw the cat somehow got herself up on the first tree branch, Zak and Aaron leaning breathlessly against the tree wiping sweat from their foreheads. At first she didn’t respond, but after Kai coaxed her down saying something in Japanese did she finally listen, jumping from her perch landing gracefully back onto the forest floor walking casually back to them.

“There that’s a good girl.” He cooed, laughing when he picked her up and she licked his face grinning over at the two tired males before him. “Tired Aaron, Zachary?”

“A little…maybe…” Zak sighed after chuckling. “Think I should start working out again.”

“Or maybe you’re just getting ‘old’ perhaps?”

Nick and Aaron ‘oooed’ in a childish manner at Kai’s remark over to Zak whom snorted in disbelief, grinning cheekily over at him. “You didn’t think I was ‘old’ last night when we were-.”

“Not in front of Nick and Aaron!” Kai interrupted, face flushed bright red when Zak burst out laughing along with the other two puffing his face out while trying to fight a smirk of his own.

It was official.

This trip was going to be a long, but ‘interesting’ one all the same.


	8. Darkness Lurks

Leap Castle really was an interesting location Kai had realized as they went through the castle with their tour guide first before the lockdown started. The thought of being locked up in this dark, creepy place nerved him a bit yet pumped him up as well.

The tour guide continued leading them throughout the castle, eventually leading them into a room known as ‘The Bloody Chapel’ where a priest was killed by his own brother in cold blood right in front of the church goers.

Aaron was filming while Zak continued his interrogation with the tour guide and Nick was filming their location. All the while they were there, Kai had goosebumps dance along his arms more so when this ‘Elemental’ creature was brought up. From the corner of his eye he swore he thought he saw something, a tall, dark crouched figure but shrugged it as being a trick of the light perhaps.

“Kai? You alright?”                                         

Hearing Nick speak to him, the dark haired male stopped looking around and smiled faintly in a reassuring manner at his concerned friend. “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine…just thought I saw something is all. No big deal.”

“You feel something don’t you?” Nick asked. “And what happened to Xena?”

Kai shrugged one shoulder, trying to ignore the odd feeling of being followed while Zak and Aaron shook their heads not having a clue where she could’ve gone off to. He wasn’t too worried, Aaron attached the feline with a little camera recorder around her.

“Dunno. I think she went up there…well wherever there leads to.” Kai muttered, pointing up to a long staircase.

“Oh that. You don’t want to go up there laddie,” the tour guide warns them as he’s about to head upstairs. “That there, is the storeroom. Where the Elemental is said to lurk.”

Everyone looked at one another with weary expressions. The Elemental was definitely not a being you would want to cross paths with no matter what. Zak and Kai both came to an agreement that they’d stay away from it no matter what it took. They wouldn’t let that thing near any of them.

“Do you think you can call her back down?” Zak had asked.

“I can try…Xena? Xena! Come back down here girl, it’s not safe for you to be in there.” Kai called out, taking a few timid steps towards the staircase. He thought he heard a ‘meow’ of fright at first and sure enough, there came Xena. She seemed to have broken all track records the way she sprinted from down the hall and the stairs not missing a step before jumping quickly into Kai’s arms shaking like a leaf. “Oh hey, hey girl it’s alright. It’s alright, we’re here you’re safe now…” He spoke in a soothing tone, looking over at the tour guide with a stunned expression.

Then he heard something what sounded like a low growl coming from the storeroom up the stairs. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up on end, while consoling Xena.

A strange smell began to flood the room suddenly. “….Does anyone smell Sulphur?”

Within a matter of seconds, Zak grabbed him by the shoulder tugging him away from the Bloody Chapel wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders while Aaron and Nick asked the stunned tour guide what that was all about. They had to eventually excuse themselves from the area, running at a fast pace until they reached the great hall panting heavily after skidding to a halt.

“Tell me,” Zak breathed after coughing. “Tell me exactly what you were just feeling then.”

“I don’t know. One minute I felt fine a-and the next…chills. Just nothing but the chills before I heard that growl.” Kai responded. “Are you sure we should bring Xena back later?”

“I think she’ll be fine,” Zak pulled him in a gentle, warm hug kissing him on top of the head. “Elementals aren’t known to attack animals.”

“And you know this for a fact? The spirits are still unknown to us.” Kai muttered, sighing heavily.

Zak doesn’t respond to that. Instead, he pulls away for a brief moment taking Kai’s chin in his hand in a gentle manner giving him that smile that always made Kai’s heart melt. “Come on. Let’s just head back to the others…”

The minute they walk back, Zak let’s go of his hand and Aaron begins explaining what the tour guide knows about that Sulphur like smell. Much to their shock he actually knows quite a few things about the paranormal. Kai stays clear away from the staircase keeping Xena close to him.

Whatever is up there: It clearly doesn’t want them around.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Night was beginning to fall. Outside, the skies were a hue of orange and red as the sun began to set over the Ireland landscape. With what little light they had left, the guys began preparing their equipment making sure everything worked properly. Kai would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, hell, they all were. Out of all the paranormal investigations he has done he had a feeling that this one was going to be the most ‘memorable’ and he hoped in a good way.

After the x-cameras were set up around the Bloody Chapel area, Kai put on Xena’s own tiny camera around her neck making sure it was secure that it didn’t fall off on accident. A small smile crossed over his face when she looked up at him with big blue eyes of concern, cocking her head to the side when he stroked the top of it soothingly.

“Okay,” Zak began as they all regrouped outside the castle entry way. “Final checks for the batteries and equipment.”

Kai and Nick both checked their flashlights, turning them on and off a couple times before giving him the ‘okay’ as did Aaron with his cameras and such Kai gave him a nod of approval that things were ready.

“Right. Aaron, you all set?”

“Everything’s good to go.”

“Nick?”

“Ready when you are dude.”

“Alright: Time to get ourselves locked down in Leap Castle.” Zak declared, Kai following beside him with Aaron and Nick in the back. Xena was up ahead just a bit but she made sure to stay close by her owner not daring to go off again like last time.

As soon as they were inside, the tour guide wished them good luck with his heavy Scottish accent, shaking each of their hands. The all too familiar sound of the door closing shut could be heard. Before they knew it, they were now surrounded in darkness.

“Okay, is there anyone out there who wishes to communicate with us tonight?” Zak called out. Kai could vaguely see the outline of his digital recorder while moving his night vision camera around. He was half hoping in a wishful manner that he would find the shadow he saw during their tour, that crouched, ominous figure and yet at the same time hoping he didn’t.

Aaron was filming Zak’s EVP session whereas Nick was standing beside Kai filming the area around them.

“Speak into this light I’m holding, we’ll be able to hear you and play your voice back to you.” He continued on. “Okay we’re going to rewind the tape now, if you spoke to us then we’ll hopefully hear you.” Kai nearly jumped out of his skin when Zak found him through the darkness.

Everything was eerily quiet tonight. No growls. No strange shadows. Nothing.

“So what’s the next plan?” Kai asked, lowering his camera a bit.

“We should go look for that oubliette.” Aaron suggested.

“I agree. Let’s get out of the Bloody Chapel for a bit.” Nick responded.

With a nod, Zak agreed not before telling Aaron to leave one of the night vision cameras behind in case anything showed up when they left. They began carefully making their way into the room, finally standing above the pit where prisoners were said to be thrown in and a dwarf used as a sacrifice for a Satanic ritual’s body was dumped as well. The human remains could still be seen.

“So…any volunteers?” Kai asked. There was no way he was setting one foot in that thing.

“Nick?” Zak asked. “Looks like you’re up. May not be a morgue, but it’s still creepy as shit.”

“Sure. Just hold the camera for me while I go down?”

The trio above him watched as he descended down into the oubliette. For some reason, Kai felt the need to radio in on Billy and Jay just to make sure things were going alright for them at the Hellfire Club. He breathed a sigh of relief when one of them answered, saying that things were going fine.

“You guys will be around here right?” Nick called up, muttering something about how he hated tight, warm spaces. Kai fought the urge to chuckle whereas Zak and Aaron already started.

“Yeah Kai and I will be right here. We’re sending Aaron off to the Bloody Chapel.”

“Have fun in the pit G.” Aaron said down to him.

“Oubliette.” Kai couldn’t help but correct.

“It’s the same thing!”

Kai stuck his tongue out in a childish manner, laughing when Aaron rolled his eyes seeing him eventually disappear from the room. A sigh escaped past his lips as he sat on the edge of the oubliette, placing a hand on the left side of his face. “Well. Guess all we have to do is wait.”

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Kai drummed his fingers lightly on his knee as he, Zak and Nick waited for something to happen in the room where the Oubliette was. The only sounds they caught really were Xena pacing back and forth now and then, occasionally looking down curiously at Nick then back to the doorway.

Nick let out a startled yell of surprise suddenly when he heard something down in the Oubliette scrambling to his feet as did Zak and Kai. “Nick?! What’s going on?” Zak called down.

“Screaming! Dude, I-I just heard someone scream down here and something that sounded like someone jumped in right beside me!” A cold chill ran across Kai’s spine then as he asked Nick if he was sure it wasn’t a rodent or some other animal in there with him. “No man there’s nothing in here but me! Aw man…I’m getting this weird feeling now.”

He eventually had to pull himself out of the oubliette. Kai could see his hands shake the minute he climbed out, muttering something about hating being in tight warm spaces again. Zak snickered at that in which Kai rolled his eyes. “You alright?” He asked in a gentle tone.

“A bit better now that I’m out of there.” Nick said with another shudder, brushing at his arms.

 


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is where the demonic possession takes place. If you are uncomfortable with such topic, please, skip over this chapter and probably the next one as well. Viewer discretion is advised.

Nick suggested they all take a breather and re-group later on with Aaron. Zak stayed behind them while he and Kai conversed amongst each other about what they just heard down there. For some odd reason that he couldn’t comprehend, Zak was beginning to feel ‘agitated’ whenever they hung around each other. Despite the fact he knew there was no way they liked each other in a way that was beyond friendship, he was still just bothered by the whole thing.

“Hey: I’m gonna go look for Aaron alright?” Nick suddenly speaks up, looking over at them both. A teasing grin crossing over his face. “And so I can give you two some ‘quality’ time alone with each other.”

“Oh shut up.” Kai can’t help but laugh, playfully hitting him in the shoulder earning a laugh from Nick as well. Before the other man leaves though, he asks Kai if it’s okay for Xena to go with him. The feline beats Kai to his answer, letting out a quiet mewl of agreement trotting beside Nick.

It’s not long before Kai finds himself in Zak’s hold and the side of his neck nuzzled once they’re finally out of the room. “Zak don’t even think about it.” Kai chuckles.

“What? They’re gone now…We have the whole room to ourselves.”

“They could come back any minute though.” Kai tried to reason, shuddering feeling Zak’s teeth grazing along the side of his neck. He lets out a startled gasp when he feels Zak’s teeth sink deeper into his skin as he continues moving along up and down the smooth skin. “Damn….that’s going to leave a bite mark.” He complained.

“Shut up.”

Kai flinched at the sudden, cold tone of Zak’s voice as he felt a hard squeeze on his waist that would be sure to leave bruises. What on Earth was he doing?

_Is…Is he actually MARKING me? Is the ‘Elemental’ messing with him? Zak’s never done this before. He can’t be jealous of Nick: There’s nothing going on between Nick and I clearly_

“Zak I really think you should-.”

“Shut UP.” Zak repeated, finally removing his lips from a shocked Kai, licking and biting over the skin once more until a bruise formed across the skin making Kai wince at the pain.

Kai doesn’t like this.

He doesn’t like this one bit. Zak seems ‘different’ somehow and it’s actually beginning to frighten him as he backs away from the older male, only to have Zak go forward towards him. “What’s wrong?” Zak finally asks in a mocking voice. “I’m not good enough for you? Are you letting Nick fuck you?”

“Zak you’re being ridiculous: There’s nothing going on between me and Nick you know that. He’s a married man for one thing.”

A bitter chuckle escapes Zak’s lips as he grins in an uncharacteristically Zak manner, pressing Kai up against the wall. Now Kai is really regretting not bringing that Holy Water a pastor suggested he take before they came here. He should have known better. _What is it though? Oppression? Full on possession? No. No it doesn’t look like full on possession…what is it?_

He can feel Zak’s hand start to move to the front of his jeans, not daring to look away from him as he clenches his fists tight feeling them start to become un-buttoned. The air around them gets colder and colder by the minute. “Get off me you bastard. Right now.” Kai mutters out.

And then Zak takes him.

Kai tries to surpass a moan threatening to escape his lips after he feels Zak prepare him before fucking him against the wall. He doesn’t like this. It hurt. It actually hurt this time unlike their other ones. He’s panting heavily, gripping onto Zak’s shoulder whispering his name as he cums messily watching it splatter on their stomachs.

As soon as they’re cleaned up and dressed, Kai can’t help but wince when Zak leans in close to him. “Remember who you belong to.”

“Hey guys I found ‘im!”

Nick’s voice startles both of them and seems to snap out of…whatever it was Zak’s in and they pull apart instantly making sure no evidence of what happened was on them. Xena lets out a meow, rubbing herself against Kai’s leg happy to be back with him as he smiles softly, leaning down to pick her up in his arms.

Aaron is the first to notice the rather large bruise on his neck and whistles. “Damn bro: Zak were you too hard on him?”

Zak looks at them with a tired expression, still in a daze not remembering what exactly took place. “Huh? Yeah I guess so…” He glances over at how Kai seems to frown at him now and it hurts him on the inside having no idea what he was even doing.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

They decided to take a break for a while since they have quite a few hours left.

Aaron and Kai were in another room of the castle taking a break from being in the Bloody Chapel for too long. Zak and Nick were talking amongst each other elsewhere, Nick trying to get answers from Zak on what exactly happened between him and Kai just moments before.

Xena could be seen taking a quick little ‘cat nap’ on one of the tables, purring softly with her tail wrapped around her body.

Kai hadn’t smoked since he was eighteen years old but he had the need for nicotine bad right now. “Aaron: You have any cigarettes on you at all?” He asked. His friend shook his head making Kai heave a heavy sigh, but remembered he had an E-Cigarette in his pocket. He supposed that would do.

“I thought you said you quit smoking.” Aaron asked out of genuine curiosity, taking a bite out of a sandwich he brought with him. “Why the need for one suddenly?”

Kai chuckled softly hearing the other’s mouth full of food when asked, taking another blow of vapor. “Have you noticed Zak’s been…acting weird at all?”

“That dude’s ALWAYS weird.” Aaron couldn’t help but joke, earning a grin to tug its way on Kai’s lips just a bit. “But yeah. I have actually…damn he bit down on you hard. Surprised we didn’t hear you yell.”

Kai takes another quick blow. A thoughtful frown crossing over his face. “I think something was controlling him…Zak’s never been like that with me.” Sure they rough-housed together before they began dating, but never had Zak actually bruised Kai up before. He was still always careful with him.

“You mean you think it could be the Elemental?”

Kai gave a nod, taking the last blow of the E-Cig before putting it back in his pocket. “It has to be,” he murmured in thought. “Zak would never do that…He’d never…”

Before he realizes it, Aaron sighs softly pulling Kai in a gentle hug as the other buries his face into his chest. “It’ll be alright. I’ll keep a close eye on him in the meantime keeping an eye out if he starts acting like he’s possessed again.”

Kai simply nodded his head, enjoying the comfort that was being given before eventually pulling away thanking Aaron. He had always thought of him like an older brother but he just developed a new found respect for him more so than before.

“Thanks a lot Aaron. I really needed that.” Kai said, smiling in a sheepish manner as he blinked his eyes quickly making sure he wasn’t crying still.

By the time Zak and Nick return, Nick gives Kai a reassuring faint smile as if telling him he had everything sorted for now. At first Kai flinches when Zak places a hand on his bruised shoulder but breathes out softly when he’s pulled into a hug with Zak whispering into his ear in a choked up voice.

“I’m so sorry. You know I would never hurt you like that: I love you too much.”

“I know,” Kai replies, nuzzling against his chest. “I know.”


	10. Possession

Zak was currently being watched like a hawk now by all three of them as they carried on their investigation. They had to stop now and then, what with Kai still experiencing some pain in his lower half but assured them he could keep going despite Zak telling him maybe he should stay with Billy and Jay or something. Xena was walking beside the older male, glancing around at her new surroundings.

It was a good idea to bring her along after all for their investigations, Kai had realized. Animals were said to be able to catch things that most humans wouldn’t and she had so far.

They had eventually stumbled upon a room that looked like it was still under heavy construction.

Tools were sprawled about in every part of the room. Paint was peeling off the walls. Blue prints were scattered about. While Nick poked his head in the room, Kai stopped in his tracks. Something was holding him back. Like someone grabbed the back of his shirt, preventing him from going any further. Xena was even beginning to feel uncomfortable as well about this particular room.

“Hey guys…maybe we should stay out of this room. Let’s go somewhere else.”

“What do you mean?” Nick asked, swinging his camera towards him.

“I don’t know just…I don’t like the feeling this room is giving off.” He replied in a wary tone.

Nick blinked a little at first before turning to Aaron who shrugged one shoulder. They were about to call Zak, but he had already entered the strange unfinished area. He wasn’t doing anything…just staring out the window. Swaying side to side. Eyes unblinking.

Creepy as hell to put it simply.

“Zak? Are you alright?”

Kai was the first to step forward despite Aaron saying maybe he shouldn’t. Swallowing nervously, he crept closer and closer to the older male placing a hand on his shoulder. “Zak…are you okay?” He repeated himself.

“Of course I’m alright. Where am I?”

“We’re in Leap Castle,” Aaron responds after swallowing. “How are you feeling?”

“No. No I’m…I’m not.” Zak breathes out. It feels as if someone is beating his head over and over again with a hammer. And tired. He feels completely exhausted. “I feel like, like something’s completely drained my energy.”

A few minutes passed and they finally got closer to him. Kai pulled him into an embrace, Zak sighing heavily as he buried his face in the crook of his neck taking in the other’s familiar scent. His chest felt heavy. Like something was suffocating him. “It feels heavy…”

“Don’t let it get to you. Fight it.” Kai spoke out loud, pulling him closer to him.

Was that a growl they just heard?

Aaron started mumbling about feeling a dark, heavy presence in the room with them. As Zak seemed to slowly start regaining his senses they all nearly jumped out of their skins when the Px device began going off.

**“PRAYER”**

“Huh? Prayer? Are you saying we should pray for Zak?” Kai asked into it hearing Nick ask who was in the room with them when the device went off again. Quicker this time.

**“HELL.”**

“Drop the thing.” Zak muttered, sighing heavily after pulling away from Kai still feeling those sharp pains in his head again. “Just back away from it.” He commanded.

Kai hesitantly placed the device onto the floor as all four of them and Xena slowly edged away from it. The air around them was growing colder and colder. So cold, they actually started to see their breaths. And the feeling of something watching them but Kai shrugged it off.

**“STAIRS.”**

“Stairs? Where the storeroom leads to? Do you want us to go up the stairs?” Aaron asked.

“Wait…where’s Nick?”

He and Kai looked around in complete and utter confusion. Nick was here with them one moment and the next he was gone. Aaron started saying that he had a feeling Nick went into the storeroom area and decided to be the one to go after him. “Are you sure? That room gives me a bad feeling dude.” Kai said softly.

“Hey I’ll be fine. You just stay here to make sure Zak’s okay will ya? I won’t be long.”

“But what if he’s not even down there?”

Aaron assured him that they’ll be alright, patting Kai on the shoulder wishing him and Zak good luck and took his leave.

Now it was just the three of them.

Him.

Kai.

And Xena alone in a creepy, dark room. With a heavy sigh, Kai took the camera and pointed it towards him and Zak. “Well: Aaron went off into the storeroom to look for Nick. It’s just me, Zak and Xena now. We’re going to head back to the Bloody Chapel after getting some impressive EVP’s here as you might have heard.” He glanced over his shoulder at Zak who still seemed a bit out of it, but slowly turning to his usual self once again. “You ready to go? Feeling better?”

“No…No I’m not. I’m really, really not right now.” Zak sighed. He runs a hand down his face, pacing back and forth looking right at Kai as he does so that sends chills down the other’s spine when he chuckles suddenly. And it’s not out of humor.

“Zak? Come on…Snap out of it.” Kai almost whimpers, backing away as Zak moves towards him.

He can now hear Aaron and Nick calling for them, Nick saying he’s alright and that Aaron found him asking what’s going on. But he can’t reply to them at the moment. Xena gets into a defensive crouch, her eyes turned to slits not at all like her usual big blue friendly eyes. Her teeth are bared. Hair sticking up on end.

“Xena no,” Kai speaks in a shakened voice, unable to respond to Aaron’s concerned shouts of asking if he’s alright. “Stay back.”

Kai continues backing up until his back hits the wall. He has nowhere to go as Zak is finally an inch away from him. “Zak…I’m not going to say it again: Snap out of it! You know me. Y-You wouldn’t hurt me, or any of us. It’s not you.”

As soon as this ‘Thing’ laughs again, it sends chills down to his very bones. The real Zak Bagans was not like this. The real Zak didn’t leave bruises on him, didn’t force himself on him.

“What’s wrong?” The ‘Thing’ mocks. It’s speaking in Zak’s voice and has Zak’s body. But it’s just not him. “Afraid now that you don’t have Nicky here to protect you? Little slut.” It sneered, backhanding Kai across the face with such force his head whipped to the side along with blood from his now bleeding lip. “I have no problems hurting you…but you can’t do a thing to me can you?” The thing laughs cruelly, gripping Kai by his hair so tight it feels as if it’s being yanked out of its roots.

Kai doesn’t know how: But he finally finds his voice.

Yelling as loud as he can for Aaron and Nick.


	11. The Aftermath

A bright light is what Kai wakes up to when his vision finally clears. _Am I dead? Is this what Heaven is like? Just a bright…annoyingly bright light? And that beeping. I wish it would stop, I’m getting a migraine….but you can’t get migraines in Heaven. No pain right?_

As soon as his eyes widen, he sits straight up in bed looking like a wild, frightened cornered animal. Hospital. He’s in a hospital he eventually comes to realize after being reassured by a young nurse beside him and Nick who set his book down the minute Kai woke up.

“Kai! Man…Nice of you to finally join the living,” he jokes despite the warning glare the nurse shot at him about joking of such things which he laughs sheepishly. “You had us worried sick.”

“Nick,” Kai breathes out with relief, thanking the nurse after she offers him a glass of water when he feels his throat is completely dried up. “Thank goodness it’s you: Where’s Zak and Aaron? A-And Xena…” The thought of anything happening to either him worried him to death on the inside. He remembers what happened, but the aftermath is a blur.

“They’re all doing fine. Well, Zak is now anyway.” Nick muttered the last part but Kai heard it. “And Billy’s watching over Xena for you until you’re out.”

“So…was it a-?”

“Possession? Yeah unfortunately,” Nick explained with a frown. “Aaron and I rushed in when we heard you yelling and Xena’s yowling/hissing. The lockdown was called off a bit earlier than normal, we had Jay call up the tour guide to let us out immediately and the guy managed to contact a priest as soon as he could while you were brought, well here. He really got you good…the priest said it was some of the worst he’s dealt with.”

A cringe could be seen on Kai’s face. “So is he free then?”

“That’s the one good thing that came from this: Whatever took over him, it’s gone.”

Kai takes a good long moment for those words to sink in. Free. Zak’s free. Well, as free as he can get he supposes but free from this demonic force anyway. The demon cannot touch him any longer. Blessed. Cleansed.

One of the doctors comes in to see how he’s doing. At first, Kai is watchful of the man but eventually relaxes himself so the man can speak to him. “You don’t have to worry,” the man known as ‘Thomas’ says in a gentle tone. “Everything is going to be just fine, Mr. Yeagar.” Kai seems to relax at his words, eventually giving a nod of acknowledgement, laying back down.

Although he’s exhausted, Kai tries to listen to everything that he’s being told more so whenever Zak was brought up. He’s doing fine as well now much to his relief, still shaken but that was to be expected. What person wouldn’t be after being possessed by a demonic force out to hurt you and your loved ones?

Within moments, the doctor takes his leave so he can rest properly. Nick does as well, only to have Zak brought in by Aaron sometime later.

The dark haired male is pale and looked like he’d been run over by a truck, but the minute they see they’re both alright they pull one another into a quick, gentle embrace followed by a kiss.

“You’re alright,” Kai chokes out. “You’re really alright…”

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“That wasn’t you back there,” Kai tried to reason, noticing that Aaron and Nick were slowly retreating from the room to give them their space and privacy. But Zak still refuses to look into his eyes. “You…What happened wasn’t your fault. None of us, could’ve known it would happen.”

“I could’ve prevented it though.” Zak argued with him feeling most irresponsible about the whole incident. “I should’ve fought harder against it…God I could’ve gone after Aaron, Nick, Billy or Jay to.” He cradled his head in his hands, shoulders beginning to shake despite Kai rubbing one of them in a soothing manner.

“But you didn’t. You WERE fighting it we could all see that. Demons are powerful beings, they aren’t easy to shake off right away.”

With a heavy sigh, Kai gently removed Zak’s hands from his head, tilted his chin up just a bit and pressed a soft kiss to his lips stroking the left side of his face after. A small, light smile creeping up over his face that Zak eventually can’t help but smile in return at. They always could find a way to make each other feel better, no matter what it was about.

When sunset finally falls, Kai motions Zak to lay beside him for the night. The other is hesitant at first but gradually climbs in with him with his head laying against Kai’s. An arm across his shoulders and the other across his stomach.

“I love you.”

Kai’s eyes open, widening slightly when he looks up at Zak’s tired form. Realizing, that that was the first time Zak ever said those words.

“…I love you to.” The younger male mutters back, reaching up to kiss the right side of his face before feeling his eyes grow heavier and heavier by the minute.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Zak didn’t know how it was possible but after much convincing they were all relieved to know Kai was able to leave the hospital the very next morning. All of them were also relieved of the fact Travel Channel called them up saying they were to be on a break from filming until Kai was well rested enough.

Aaron was trying to find a decent restaurant for them to eat at but apparently couldn’t find anything. Luckily, Zak remembered one he found out about: A nice little one that didn’t look too busy or overly crowded. Xena was resting up back at the hotel, catching up on the sleep she missed out on.

“Are your sides doing alright?” He asked the other male, making sure they weren’t doing anything that was too strenuous on him.

Kai gave a nod. “They sting a little but I’ll live. Not the first time it’s happened actually…when I was a kid, I had a pretty nasty fall down the stairs. Only broke a rib.”

“And you say it so casually to.” Nick joked making them laugh.

There was only a few people around since it was still early in the afternoon which was considered a blessing to Kai. They picked a table near the window and seated themselves. Soon after, a medium height waitress came around asking what they wanted.

“I’ll just have a small plate of beef stew.” Kai answered.

“What? Come on you need to eat something bigger than that,” Zak insisted. “After having all that bland hospital food.”

“I just want a normal sized plate.”

“Just try to eat something heavier? I swear I’ll call Rachel.”

Oh the look on Kai’s face….

“You wouldn’t.” He hissed.

A teasing grin crossed over Zak’s face as he slowly reached for his pocket, making it seem like he was going to take out his cell phone which Aaron snickered quietly while Nick rolled his eyes. Rachel McGuire was on Kai’s other paranormal team he had been leader before he joined the GAC. Every time he got sick or injured, she was one of those ‘overly protective’ types that would watch over him like a hawk. Constantly by his side no matter what.

With a heavy sigh, Kai muttered a Japanese curse word at Zak having them chuckle before giving the waitress his new order. “I’ll take a Sheppard’s Pie instead actually: With some Soda Bread on the side?”

As soon as the waitress left after she was told of their other orders, Zak couldn’t help but feel a little prideful of the fact he finally convinced Kai to eat something that was real food. “You’ll thank me for this later.”

“Yeah, yeah. Still can’t believe you pulled the Rachel card on me.” Kai rolled his eyes.

“Hey is she seeing anyone by the way?” Aaron asked curiously. Zak and Nick arched their eyebrows while Kai blinked but answered.

“Uh…Well she had a pretty bad break up with a girlfriend. I don’t think she’s exactly in the dating pool right now. Why the sudden interest?”

“No reason.” Aaron mumbled while they all rolled their eyes.

It was pretty obvious the guy had a ‘thing’ for her after they followed each other on Instagram and Twitter. He would talk about her non- stop sometimes about something funny she said or about a picture of herself she posted. It was kind of annoying at first, but it was ‘cute’ at the same time. Aaron also had his heart broken many times so he knew the pain she must be going through right now.

Once the food arrived, Kai was a bit reluctant to eat his Zak noticed. His stomach still didn’t agree with him on certain things, nibbling on the Soda Bread here or there. He tried eating about half at least of what was on the plate.

Apparently that wasn’t enough for Zak.

“I’m not going to have to spoon feed it to you am I?” He chuckled.

Seeing Kai’s infamous eye roll, he couldn’t help but laugh at it seeing the other take a larger bite of his pie giving Zak an ‘There: Satisfied?” expression.

“So what’s the plan for the day?” Nick asked after they were out of the restaurant.

“Dunno. It’s only twelve thirty: And the weather’s nice. Why don’t we head for a beach or something?”

That actually sounded like a good idea.

Within a few hours they arrived at their destination. They loved the feeling of the salt water air slapping at their face, feeling the cool sand on their bare feet. It felt as if all their stress and worries had just vanished into the air.

Zak felt a splash of water quite heavily on his back and the back of his neck drenching him, turning around to find a look of fake ‘innocence’ plastered on Kai’s and Nick’s faces. A big, wide grin crossed over his face.

“Oh hoh: You two are going to pay for that one.”

A mischievous grin spread across his face. Before Kai even had time to run, he picked him up effortlessly over his shoulder and carried him to the water. “Zak Bagans: Put me down this instant!” He half yelled-half laughed out. In a matter of seconds, he found himself thrown down in the shallows of the water.

By the time he surfaced, he glared playfully at Zak who shrugged in an ‘innocent’ manner. “What? You told me to put you down.”

Aaron was cracking up on the side lines, filming the entire thing for his next vlog even more so when Kai flipped him the bird getting splashed in return trying to protect his camera.

Some people might have looked at them, four grown adults as being ‘childish’ but you are never too old to have fun. And it really was a huge stress reliever considering all they had been through. Zak only wished they had moments like this more often.


	12. Bad Dreams

Some weeks had passed since the incidents at Leap Castle and the Hellfire Club. Zak was doing much better after just staying away from that area and they were allowed to carry on with any investigation they wanted. After what they just experienced however, all of them, including Kai came to the agreement that perhaps a longer vacation couldn’t hurt.

“Is your chest doing alright?” Zak can’t help but ask as he helps wrap Kai’s scarf around his neck since it’s a bit chilly out as they stand around the SUV outside the hotel. “And what about your neck? Is it still sore?”

“I’m still a little sore, not gonna lie…that Thing messed me up pretty good but I’ll live.” Kai responded.

They were now in the back-seat of the SUV, Nick in the driver’s side and Aaron in the passenger. Billy and Jay were in their own van and Xena was in her carrier fast asleep after she had been fed. Kai could feel his head being placed carefully upon Zak’s lap so he was staring up at him. Hands folded on his stomach with a thoughtful frown on his face.

“It feels like we haven’t stayed here long at all.” Kai muttered, already feeling homesickness creeping in despite them having not left yet.

“I know,” Zak replied, stroking his forehead with his thumb in a soothing manner. “But I’m sure we’ll come back soon for another lockdown…hopefully one not like this.” He murmured the last part under his breath.

“And at least we still have that vacation.” Nick chimed in from the front, with Aaron climbing in the passenger seat with a bag of Soda Bread earning a chuckle from the trio.

“What?” Their bald-headed friend asked with a grin, rubbing the back of his neck. “Your grandmother makes awesome bread G. How does she make it so soft in the middle?”

“Family recipe my friend.” Kai replies with a teasing wink, laughing again as Aaron hangs his head in fake disappointment.

Before they started packing up for Vegas, Kai wanted to make sure he saw his grandmother at least once this whole year. The last time he saw her he was about thirteen-fifteen years old maybe at the most. A kind yet strong-willed woman for her age which happened to be around ninety-seven years.

Zak was downright nervous about explaining his and Kai’s relationship to her, not wanting the poor woman to have a heart attack but like Kai told him she was not the type who judged people for being who they were despite it going against her beliefs. She still loved Kai and already welcomed Zak as a member of the family.

Eventually, after many hours of driving they finally arrive at the airport as a group and head back to Vegas. It was going to be quite a chance definitely what with being in Ireland for so many weeks and now moving back to the big, loud city.

Kai feels as if he’s starting to feel a little better. The bruises on his chest and scars are starting to heal, the bruise on his neck is still visible as well as the bite marks but it doesn’t sting like before.

They still take the week off as recommended by Travel Channel. There were still videos of Zak’s possession and the ‘thing’ actually hurting Kai, but Zak, Aaron, Nick and Kai refused to show them. More so, Kai didn’t want the antis out there to think Zak was just beating the crap out of him for no reason. That would hurt the show and Zak himself.

The minute Xena was let out of her cage as they arrived at Zak’s house, oh she practically bolted the minute she saw his dog Gracie barking happily at them. The Himalayan let out a happy mewling sound, purring as the collie nuzzled her with friendly affection making the guys ‘awwww’ in a playful tone.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Zak awoke with a start during the night hours.

The light sound of rain pattering gently against his window could be heard followed by a quick flash of lightning illuminating the room. His arms were wrapped around a still sleeping Kai’s waist, lifting his head up in a groggy fashion to read the time on his alarm clock.

_It’s only two thirty in the morning? Damn…_

A tired sigh escaped past his lips, nuzzling the base of Kai’s hairline turning over on his back staring blankly up at his dark ceiling. From the corner of his eye he could see the outline of Gracie and Xena curled up together in the corner, listening to the Himalayan’s low purring that was oddly comforting to him.

Nightmare.

He had another nightmare. But it wasn’t your average, every day one of the mill nightmares. Oh no.

In this particular dream, he was standing beside a dark shadow figure. It had no eyes but a mouth…a sewed up, grotesque looking mouth. All the while, in his dream the shadow was doing horrible things to people and all Zak could do was stand there and watch it do those horrible things. He couldn’t help them no matter how much he wanted to.

And, there was that sick, little twisted part of him that we all have where he actually ‘enjoyed’ some of what was going on. It was like he and the shadow figure were best friends.

Sweat trickled down the side of his forehead. Without realizing it, he slipped his hand into Kai’s and gave it a firm yet gentle squeeze for comfort, turning back over on his side once more burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“Is everything alright?” Kai muttered in a concerned, yet exhausted tone.

“M’fine.” Zak replied, kissing the side of his neck gently. “Just had a bad dream…”

“The one about the dolls?”

“Very funny. Laugh all you want, those things are creepy as fuck. But no…this one was ‘different’.”

“You’ll tell me about it tomorrow right? I just want to be sure in case we need another blessing.”

He gave the other a nod. “Yeah I will…let’s get back to sleep though now alright? I love you.”

A tired, faint smile tugged across Kai’s face as he felt the lips on his neck once more feeling his eyes droop once again. “I love you to.”

For the remainder of the night, they fell into a dreamless sleep. The thunderstorm outside finally calming to a soothing drizzle.


	13. Unfortunate Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains content that may be triggering to some. Viewer discretion is advised.

Kai had gotten a call from Rachel the next day, asking if he, Zak and the others were up for a night out on the strip. Normally, he wasn’t really into the clubs and what not but he figured it couldn’t hurt for just one night.

Some more days had passed and he was beginning to feel a bit better compared to before. His head no longer felt like someone was beating him with a hammer, he no longer felt like his ribs were on fire…things were looking good it seemed finally. But Zak was still careful around him of course which Kai couldn’t help but chuckle at.

“I’m not made of glass Zak,” he’d joke. “I’m fine now alright? Really.”

When night had fallen after making sure their animals were well cared for, they finally wandered around the strip after meeting with Rachel outside her apartment.

Rachel McGuire was a fiery, energetic and passionate young woman with blond hair almost white and forest green eyes. She was like a female version of Aaron to put it simply with her attitude, from what Zak, Kai, Nick, Billy, Jay and his wife Ashley all noticed they really did look good together the more they thought of it.

“A female version of Aaron? Not sure I like the sound of that.” Jay joked earning them all to laugh, ignoring Aaron sticking his tongue out in a childish manner.

They walked around the strip for a few moments, the bright lights flashing in Kai’s eyes so much he actually had to wear sunglasses. Some fans stopped them every few minutes however, asking for autographs and the like. One even wanted a picture of Kai kissing Zak so she could prove to her friend that they were a couple, but both politely as possible denied her request having a gut feeling she only wanted it for herself which made them a little uncomfortable of the thought. Another fan asked if she could have a photo with Kai which he didn’t turn down this time.

Zak and Rachel could see he was nervous the way his smile fell, feeling the woman sneak her hand up his shirt a bit so she could touch and rub his abs. Kai blushed at her actions, laughing out of nervousness. Zak’s lips pursed together, sensing his discomfort as Rachel finally spoke up. “Ma’am I’m sorry but I think that’s enough photos for tonight. Would you kindly take your leave now?”

The woman stopped feeling the other up, giving Rachel a good long glare before pulling away from Kai eventually not before kissing him on the corner of his mouth (with Nick trying to hold Zak back from going over to her) grinning at him. “Here’s my number if you want anything else.” She purred, slipping the piece of paper in his hand. “I don’t usually go for Chinese guys but you’re an exception.”

“….I’m Japanese ma’am. But thank you for the offer…We really have to go now though, something just came up.”

The minute she left, he breathed a sigh of relief nuzzling into Zak when the other wrapped his arm protectively around his shoulders grinning slowly at Rachel. “My hero.”

“But of course, aren’t I always saving your ass?” She teased, playfully flicking him on the forehead in a sisterly manner. “She’s lucky I didn’t kick hers though for touching you without your consent.”

“That would be pretty hot to see.” Billy muttered, dancing out of the way as she made a move to hit him making them all crack up at his reaction.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The club they were in now was completely packed.

Zak hadn’t remembered the last time they’d been to a club this busy, there were so many people out on the dance floor. His mind flashed to that dream he told Kai about when they were all seated at the bar area, getting their drinks ordered and hearing Aaron crack up as he told Billy and Jay what Kai’s reaction to his first vodka was. In his dream, the place he was in was a bar where the shadow figure was standing beside him…

He shrugged it off however as nothing but a dream not wanting to dwell on it tonight. While Jay was off dancing with Ashley, it was just him and Kai he now noticed were alone at the bar area. Rachel was dancing with Aaron, seemingly having a good time for once with another person. Zak then turned to Kai with a grin on his face, winking.

“Might I have a dance my good sir?” His tone was laced with a fake, old gentlemen accent like you’d hear in the late twenties or thirties movies.

“Indeed you may kind sir.” Kai responded back, laughing as he was pulled out onto the floor with Nick recording the whole thing for his own vlogs.

They lost each other in the music completely. Kai wasn’t the best dancer around so Zak was doing most of the leading. From the corner of their eyes, they couldn’t help but laugh as a crowd had gathered around Aaron and Rachel both actually doing pretty damn good. In complete sync with the other.

He could feel Kai start to grind up against him, hips rolling against his groin earning a moan to escape past his lips holding on to his hips while they danced. Zak could see Kai’s lips mouthing the lyrics, a teasing smirk across his face as he slowly started getting the hang of moving to the beat of the music.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

When the dancing had ended, Kai could be seen waiting patiently leaning against the wall waiting for Zak to come back with their drinks tapping his foot to the beat of the music. Aaron and Rachel really seemed to be getting along even more from the looks of things, he couldn’t help but smile fondly seeing his two best-friends look so happy around each other. He hoped something good would happen between them.

“Well look who we have here.”

Kai narrowed his eyes seeing a couple of men start approaching him. From the way they were acting he sensed trouble was on the horizon. He was fairly good at holding his own in a fight, but two guys against one? Heavy disadvantage for him. “Yes,” he began while trying to keep his voice steady and relaxed. You never wanted your opponent to think you were afraid of them. “Is there anything you want?”

“We saw you dance out there,” Goon number one said in almost a cooing sort of tone, leaning in too close for Kai’s liking. He could smell the alcohol on the guy’s breath. “You looked pretty hot. Wanna give us a dance?”

“Sorry but I have someone already.” Kai had muttered, looking over their shoulders cursing in his mind. Zak still wasn’t back yet with their drinks. “He should be here any minute…”

But the guys wouldn’t leave him be.

They pressed him up against the wall, him cringing at the heavy stench of alcohol lingering on their breaths one of them grabbing his face in a harsh manner forcing him to look his way. “Oh come on! We just want a little fun is all: One dance, that’s all we’re asking for.”

“I bet that dude wasn’t even your boyfriend,” Goon number two mocked, actually giving his thigh a hard squeeze laughing seeing Kai yank his leg away from him. “Bagans is probably using you for a slut am I right?”

“Shut up.” Kai hissed, fighting back a moan as one slid his hand underneath his shirt going up to his chest. But the guy only laughed as he grabbed his wrist, attempting to make him stop.

His heart was racing minute by minute.

Their filthy hands going all along his body. Here there was a crowd full of people and no one seemed to pay any attention.

“I think the guy told you to back off.”

Whipping their heads around, the thug’s eyes widened instantly as soon as they saw none other than Zak standing behind them giving them a glare that would make even the Devil himself go weak at the knees.

“Uh…dude I think we should go now.”

“I think you’re right. S-Sorry man…” Goon number two finally let Kai go, laughing nervously before they ran the hell out of the area.

A sigh of relief escaped past Kai’s lips the minute they left, wrapping his arms around Zak almost instantly pressing their foreheads together. “Are you alright? They didn’t hurt you did they?” He spoke in a soft tone, stroking the left side of Kai’s face.

“I’m alright Zak. They didn’t get far…just thank you for getting here when you did.”

Deciding maybe it was best for them to just head home, Kai got ahold of Billy, Jay, Nick, Aaron and Rachel letting them know they were leaving for the night. “Are you alright G?” Aaron asked, noticing his paled face. “You look like you’re going to be sick any minute…Just rest up for the night alright?”

Kai nodded slowly, saying his goodbye’s before taking off with Zak not noticing the thoughtful frown crossing over Rachel’s face feeling very concerned for her friend.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Zak was livid by the time they reached his apartment and tried settling down for the evening. No. He was more than just livid, the whole event pissed him off. _Who did those assholes think they were? Touching a person without their consent! Sickening, filthy little…I should’ve kicked their asses on the spot._ As he paced around in anger, running a hand down his face and apologizing for accidentally stepping on Xena’s tail hearing the feline yowl at him, scurrying away, he decided maybe he should check on Kai. _Kai is not an object; he’s a person…how could those guys just do that to him? Plus, he’s with me now anyway. Mine…_

The enraged thoughts never left Zak’s mind as he stormed off to his and Kai’s bedroom. Gracie, whom was currently resting beside Kai who had been reading a book suddenly jumped off the bed sensing it was not a ‘proper’ time for her to be there walking out the door. Kai, dressed in a thin white-t-shirt and black boxers was in an upright position with his back against the headboard staring at Zak with an arched eyebrow. “Zak? What’s the-?” Kai never did get to finish that sentence. For Zak had pulled him in, in a rough, hard kiss resulting in Kai’s eyes widening greatly. This was just like their first kiss back at the Goldfield Hotel only with so much more passion and desire. The book Kai had been reading was tossed carelessly to the floor, Zak’s body pressing him against the headboard cupping Kai’s face in his hands before moving his lips to his throat and neck areas.

Kai was quick to respond although hesitant as he and Zak both removed their shirts with no haste. He let out a moan as Kai’s hand went around his back, raking his nails along his shoulder blades. His groin rubbed against Kai’s so the other could feel how bad he wanted him.

Needed him.

Kai let out a gasp, shuddering as his boxers were tugged down until they were to his hips. _Mine…He’s all mine…_

A growl escaped from Zak’s lips as he ran his hand up Kai’s leg further and further until it reached the inside of his boxers. He lightly ran his hand over the other’s member, hearing the other groan in want raising his hips.

“Zak…” He heard Kai whisper. “Zak s-stop…” Zak stopped for a moment, searching Kai’s eyes for a good reason to stop. “Please.” Kai pleaded, biting his lower lip out of nervous habit that caused Zak to finally come to his senses sighing heavily, leaning down to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “It’s just….the thought of those guys and that woman touching you like that. I didn’t know how to react. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No. No I’m not scared…You just startled me is all.” Kai assured him, returning a kiss of his own smiling wearily up at him.

Zak wasn’t’ buying about how he claimed to not be afraid, but he also didn’t want to pester him about the whole thing. “I am sorry though,” he repeated, nuzzling the crook of his neck. “I got ahead of myself didn’t I?”

“Maybe a little.” Kai said with a chuckle. “But there’s nothing to forgive or be sorry about. Your reaction is normal…can you imagine if Rachel had been there instead?

A small grin of amusement managed to form across Zak’s face, laughing quietly. “She probably would’ve killed those guys…” Eventually, they started to feel themselves drift off to sleep. All the while, Zak held his arms tighter around Kai’s waist nuzzling the base of his hairline. “Sleep well Kai.” He whispered. He watched Kai for a few minutes, feeling his body start to relax, his breathing deepening and fell asleep.

 


	14. New Location Revealed

They were finally able to shoot at a new location after their vacation had officially ended.

Although it had been nice to rest up and such, Kai really didn’t want to hang around in Vegas for too long. He wanted to go out and get themselves locked down again in some creepy asylum or something for a change. Travel Channel chose the location this time, much to Kai’s chagrin. He grumbled, passing the phone over to a chuckling Aaron who talked it over with them. Zak laughed as he felt him sink so deep into him, his head was resting against his side.

“They’re just concerned about our safety is all.” Zak tried reasoning with him, threading fingers through his hair ignoring his snort of disbelief. “You want another experience like in Leap Castle?”

He swore he thought he heard a ‘No I guess not’ but it was muffled making him laugh even more.

“So we’re we heading off to?” Nick asked after petting Xena who was perched on the arm of the chair he was in before she decided to jump down, going back over to Kai.

“Well from what they just told me, it’s a house in Union, Missouri…two different families lived there, but both didn’t stay for too long.”

Now that seemed to pique Kai’s interest up, for he was now sitting in a taller position resulting them all to chuckle. Billy made a joke about him having an obsession with haunted homes, which Kai stuck his tongue out at him in a childish manner. “Anyway! If that’s the house I think you’re talking about, I’ve done a ton of research on that place…and had my own ‘lockdown’ there once.”

“Oh yeah! Rachel told me about that,” Aaron exclaimed. “Man it sounded like you guys experienced some weird stuff there.”

“Oh we did my friend. We did…So. When do we head out?”

Zak wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “We could leave tomorrow morning if you want.”

It was settled. They were to drive to Missouri at around six in the morning to get a head start. Kai was starting to feel excitement bubble up in his chest at the thought of returning to the location where it all began for him and Rachel. He wished she could be able to make it with them, but unfortunately had other things planned such as her own investigations and a fan meet.

Once Nick, Aaron, Billy and Jay left the house he jumped up from the couch. “I’m going to take a shower.”

But he feels Zak pull lightly on the end of his shirt. “How ‘bout if I join you?” He asks, looking at Kai with those always intense blue eyes. Now how could Kai say ‘no’ to that? He eventually finds himself dragged into the bathroom, laughing as Zak presses him against the tiled wall after stripping themselves of their clothes.

Kai begins to shiver but he’s not sure if it’s because of Zak’s touches or how cold the wall is.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kai walked-or more like limped as he carried his luggage to the SUV when they awoke early the next morning not without making sure to give Zak a good, long iced glare. The older of the two simply smiled innocently, whistling as they both got in the back seat with Xena hopping in the middle still on her leash looking curiously back and forth between them.

“Uh-oh: Looks like someone had a bad night.” Aaron joked, laughing when Kai rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on Kai: Look, how about if I treat you to some frozen yogurt later or something?” Zak tries to reason as he nears Nick chuckling when they pull out of the driveway. Billy and Jay are in the other van behind.

Kai gives him a look of disbelief. “Bargaining is for children and I am not a child. Plus, yogurt will not help my aching ass.” He scoffs, continuing to brood in silence.

Zak pauses for a moment, grinning mischievously. “Well maybe it could. Ever try food play before?”

Kai hits him in the arm muttering another Japanese curse word that Nick can’t help but snicker at. “Dude you are so lucky you don’t know what Kai just called you.”

“Oh and you do?”

“Actually yeah. Kai taught me some Japanese a few days ago.”

“Nick, focus on the road G!” Aaron suddenly called out in panic.

All of them were greatly startled when another car swerved just inches away from their SUV. If that had actually hit them…Kai tried to shake that thought out of his mind, breathing a sigh of relief laying his head on Zak’s shoulder. “Okay: Maybe next time I should be the one doing the driving instead of you maniacs.” He jokes.

Jay calls them up on the radio soon after. “Are you guys alright?! Man that other car was freakin close!” He yells in a panic.

“We’re fine Jay!” Aaron replies. “We’re just not going to let Zak or Nick take the wheel anymore.”

Jay laughs a little out of relief, hanging up after again making sure they’re all alright in which Zak rolls his eyes. “I swear that dude’s like a mother hen.” He mutters, glancing down at Kai with a small smile. “So…am I forgiven?”

“….Maybe.”

“Kai!”

The dark haired male laughs at Zak’s reaction, grinning softly up at him. “Okay, okay: You’re forgiven.”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Some hours had passed and night had finally fallen. Aaron had taken the wheel instead of Nick who looked like he was going to pass out any minute. Zak had long fallen asleep in the back, resting his head on Kai’s shoulder while the other stroked his hair gently. At least one state boundary was passed and they were driving through some farmland.

“You have any idea where we’re at?” Kai asked out of curiosity.

“Uh I think we’re close to Colarado now. We’re stopping at a hotel there for a-while.” Aaron replied.

“Thank God.” Kai muttered, wincing as he shifted a little.

Another silence filled the van again until Aaron decided to speak. “You know…Zak told me what happened to you-or what almost happened at that nightclub.” Aaron spoke in a quiet tone, not wanting to wake Zak or Nick up. Kai couldn’t help yet wince.

“Oh,” he muttered. “I see…”

“I’ve never heard him so angry and scared like that before,” Aaron explained softly, gripping the steering wheel. “He wasn’t angry at you,” just to clarify seeing the frown on Kai’s face, “he was angry at those scumbags for touching you like that…he had to literally hold himself back from jumping on them.”

Kai simply nodded, not sure where Aaron was going with this until his ears twitched a little at the other thing he had to say.

“But,” he began again. “That just proves how much that dude loves and cares for you. You know, when we first met you, he brought you up constantly when you weren’t around.” A smile could be seen on the cameraman’s face as he laughed a little at the memory, following one to form on Kai’s as well. “Seriously G: You’re the best thing that could happen to Zak right now…he went through a lot before he met you. I know this sounds really cheesy, but it’s been awesome having you as our sixth member.”

“Aw I didn’t know you were such a softie,” Kai says in a teasing tone but chuckles when Aaron rolls his eyes. “But thank you Aaron…it means a lot for you to say that. I felt out of place with you guys at first, but it’s different now. A good different.”

For the remainder of the evening the two chatted quietly with one another about what they thought would happen at their lockdown. Kai had always thought of Aaron as an older brother, but, after hearing him talk he felt like they were all an actual family now.

And nothing would come between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I got inspired to write the upcoming chapters from an old episode of 'A Haunting' about that house in Union, Missouri. One of my favorites and most interesting stories in my opinion personally. 
> 
>  
> 
> And a little fluffy moment between Kai and Aaron: Have to have some fluff at some point right? ^^


	15. Dark Shadows

After days and hours of driving, Zak starting to become irritated, Aaron begging for anything with caffeine in it, Kai, Billy, Nick and Jay getting migraine’s from the other two they finally arrived at their lockdown location.

When they first got out of the car, Kai squinted from the bright sunlight glaring down at them as he looked up at the beautiful two-three story house. From a bystander’s point of view it may seem like just your average, typical nice family home…but he knew what it really was and so did the owners. A demon in disguise.

Aaron couldn’t help but whistle in shock seeing all those for sale signs littering the front property. “Damn….Looks like no one wants to live in this place.” He muttered out loud.

“Can you blame them?” Zak asked, holding onto Kai’s hand as he waved at the owner standing on the sidewalk. Steven Lechance, the first home owner could be seen about a good six feet away from the house. Kai could feel Zak’s hand tighten even more as they approached him, beginning the interview.

Steven then proceeded *with hesitation mind you* to show them around the house and explain everything that happened. A few hours into it, Zak looked over at Kai once they were in the upper floor rooms. “Now, you investigated this house in 2007 right?”

“Yeah I did. And…I still to this day cannot explain it, but, I saw something that scared the Hell out of me.” He explained. His expression was serious now. No longer joking or fooling around. “Even though Steven warned me what happened to his family and the other family,” Kai ignored the disapproving look Zak gave him and carried on. “I still investigated the place with Rachel. She was in the room where the second family’s daughter started developing strange behavior and I was in the hallway where one of Steven’s kids saw that clown entity….”

Kai could feel Zak pat his shoulder when he paused, as if he wasn’t sure if he should continue or not but began regardless. “I…I saw this figure appear in front of me. The hallway was really dark at the time, but when I got closer to it I saw that it was a mime since I have a fear of…well Mimes. It had bloodshot eyes, sharp pointed teeth like razors and the way it grinned…I know for a fact it was demonic so I took off down the hall, grabbed Rachel and we just ran didn’t even bother coming back for our equipment at the time nor did we look back.”

“This house,” Steven explained, looking at each one of them with a serious expression especially at Kai. “This house…it shows what you’re greatest fears are. My fear was not being able to get to my kids it ended up, somehow trapping my kids inside. You all better be on your guards tonight.”

“Oh we will be.” Zak assured him, before giving the guys their instructions for their lockdown.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was around seven thirty pm when they started getting things set up and where they’d be. Zak decided they were all to stay in each area of the house alone where the most activity took place. Steven had already left at that point, locking them inside but not before giving Kai some Holy Water and a protective medallion to put around his neck telling them all to be alert and cautious.

The lockdown hadn’t even officially begun and yet they were already feeling so many emotions.

“Alright: Aaron, you’re going to stay in the room where the daughter had a fear of her closet. Nick, you’re going in the other daughter’s room where she started acting out, Billy you’re up in the attic: Kai and I will be in the hallway downstairs where Steven’s son saw the…demonic clown and Kai saw the demonic mime.”

“You sure you’re going to be able to handle that dude?” Aaron couldn’t help but ask referring to both Zak and Kai. “I mean, you both have a crazy fear of clowns and mimes.”

“We all have to face our fears eventually,” Kai spoke up trying to hide the fear he was feeling. Just the thought of being in the hallway terrified him even with all of the others currently present. “Plus I want to face this thing this time. I want it to know, that I’m not going to run away from it again.”

Just as he said that, Nick let out a startled gasp catching everyone’s attention immediately. When Billy asked him what was wrong he started to explain. “Laughter! I-I just heard someone laughing and it was right after Kai said that.”

“No way,” Zak breathed out, nodding to Aaron. “Aaron. Get your EVP out: See if it caught anything.”

Aaron took out the EVP and pressed play. They all leaned in, listening with intent only to widen their eyes at what they had just now heard.

_“Plus I want to face this thing this time. I want it to know…. **zzzzz….Ha….Ha!…zzzz…** that I’m not going to run away from it this time.” _

A heavy lump formed in the back of Kai’s throat as he ordered Aaron to replay the recording again. After a third or fourth time, sure enough, they did in fact catch something laughing mockingly at what Kai was saying. They all looked at one another with wide, shocked eyes.

They knew that this was definitely going to be their most intense lockdown yet.


	16. Your Worst Fears

Ten pm. The lockdown had officially begun as the guys all went their separate ways. Jay was in the basement surveying them all on his laptop and ready in case he caught anything down there. Zak and Kai were in the hallway, having set up the night vision cameras. Kai was still on edge after hearing, well whatever it was mock him earlier. But, he had to be strong. When you’re dealing with demonic spirits or ghosts, you don’t want them to know you’re afraid of them.

The last time he was here he ran. It wasn’t going to be like that this time. Plus, knowing Zak was here and Aaron and the others he felt much safer.

“Kai. The camera?” Zak asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh…Sure. Sorry.” He murmured, handing the camera over to Zak.

“Remember: Don’t let it see you’re afraid. I know it’s hard, believe me; but I know you can fight the fear. Plus you got me with you this time. I won’t let anything hurt you again.” A faint smile crept over Kai’s face feeling Zak’s lips press against the left side of his face, nodding in understanding.

They stood in the same exact spot where the clown and the demonic mime were seen.

Tension was rising all throughout the house. The only light they had was from the night vision camera.

“Think we should try an EVP session first?” Kai asked. Zak agreed, beginning to record whilst asking simple, various questions.

“Is there anyone here in this hallway who’d like to communicate with us?”

The hallway remained quiet. The only noises that could be heard were their low and steady breaths. Kai decided to say something this time.

“You remember me don’t you?” He asked in a bold tone. “I’m the guy you scared the crap out of in 2007…me and my friend both actually. Are you the one who laughed at my statement earlier?”

Zak and Kai both thought they heard a low, growling like sound behind but tried to stay focused as more questions were asked. Kai quickly snapped a photo of the hallway’s end just in case matters. “Was it fun for you?” Zak asked this time. “Do spirits like you get your hijinks out of tormenting innocent families? What you did to the other family’s daughter was unforgivable. Making her cut herself…give her depression. Why are you hiding now you bastard? Come on. Transform into that clown you frightened Steven’s kid to death or that mime you did to Kai.”

A thoughtful frown crossed over Kai’s face. Now, he knows for a damn fact what he saw was in this hallway so why was nothing showing up? There was that growling they heard then again…Zak muttered something about it being way too quiet. “Something’s not right.” Kai agreed, sweat trickling down the side of his forehead. “Something…Just feels off.” Right when he said that, both scrambled the minute they heard a scratching at the wall behind them. It was LOUD. An animal couldn’t have made the noise, there were none in the house as far as they were concerned.

“Kai did you-?”

“Oh yeah. Yeah I heard that. Was that you who made that scratching? Come on: I know you can do more than that.”

Now normally, Kai did not like challenging the spirits like Zak, Aaron and Nick tended to do. But this one was personal to him. It made him angry knowing he let this thing scare him to death years ago.

“Show yourself. Show us the forms you take on…show us our fear.” Kai interjected.

“Kai I don’t think that’s a wise-.” Zak began but something cut him off. A scream. A shrill scream echoed all around the house. Nick radioed in on them, asking if they just heard that scream or if it was only him. “No…No we heard it Nick,” Zak spoke out trying to stop his voice from shaking. Kai could see the hairs on his arm standing up on end. “We definitely heard it.”

From the corner of his eye, Kai swore he thought he saw the shadowy shape of a man creep on by them. Slinking along the walls to Steven’s son’s old bedroom. Right after he saw the shadow, he hissed suddenly feeling a burning, tingling sensation on his arm. “Son of a…damn that freakin burns.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My arm…Lift up the sleeve of my shirt will ya?”

Zak did just that. As soon as they saw three, long scratches going up from Kai’s arm to his shoulder chills ran down their spines. The room felt ice cold. “My God! Your arm…Oh Jesus those scratches are deep. Blood’s dripping from them.”

Attacked.

Kai was being attacked again.

Zak cursed out loud radioing in on Jay from the basement asking if he had a first-aid kit on him. “Uh no man I don’t have one, it’s with Aaron I think. Why what’s up?” Jay asked.

Blood was seeping out more and more minute by minute. The smell was nauseating. He was getting so dizzy, that Kai could no longer hear Zak say he was going to get it from Aaron as soon as he could.

Wait…Zak was going to leave him?

“No. No Zak I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Kai tried to reason. But the blood was still seeping out, actually dripping on the floor. He didn’t WANT Zak to leave him. Not like this. But the pain…the pain was horrid. Then he heard it.

The laughter.

That same, mocking laughter all around him.

_See? You can’t do anything without Zak by your side…without him you’re completely defenseless. Like a scared lamb about to be prepared for slaughter. With Zak gone you have no protection…none!_

Cold.

His body was feeling so cold now.

Tears pooled in the back of his eyes. He can hear Zak calling out to him but he can’t see him.

_“No…don’t leave me. Don’t leave me…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter guys sorry ;_; 
> 
> When I wrote this I had no idea whether to merge this chapter with the next or keep it as is so...yeah ^^;


	17. Nightmare's End

By the time he wakes up, Kai finds himself in the living room of the house laying on the couch as he slowly begins to wake from his unconscious state. His head is throbbing with pain, groaning as he tries to sit up only to lay back down to rest but shoots back up again when he remembers his arm.

The minute he touches it with his other hand, he looks down with a paled white face of shock.

There was no blood on his arm what so ever. There were two scratches, but they weren’t seeping out blood like what he happened or assumed had happened. “H-Huh? I thought…where’s the blood?” He mused out loud. Oh. Don’t get him wrong he’s not disappointed in the slightest that there’s no blood, he’s just puzzled. Isn’t that what he had seen earlier?

“So you’re finally awake.”

Startled, he turns around only to sigh with relief seeing it was Zak sitting in a chair not too far away from the couch. A relieved look on his face as well that Kai is alright. “Zak…Thank God it’s you. What the hell happened?”

A thoughtful expression crossed over the dark haired male’s face as Zak tried to explain it the best he could. They were all stumped actually. “Well: You…You said you felt a burning on your arm and we saw the scratches. But then the weird part comes in. You said that there was blood seeping out of the wound…that’s when you, well freaked out to put it simply. You were muttering in panic about blood dripping from your arm onto the floor and something about not wanting me to leave you when I never left.”

He didn’t have the heart to say the rest of it, but Kai needed to know as he breathed out slowly. “You…You were under a state of Oppression. Aaron, Nick, Billy and Jay rushed in when they heard you struggling against me, telling us all to stay back. You just weren’t yourself.”

“My God,” Kai muttered, running a hand through his hair biting the inside of his cheek. Zak proceeded to explain that Nick splashed the Holy Water on your forehead and it acted like his skin was burning along with his neck from the protection medallion Steven gave him.

Aaron came in soon to check on them, sighing and thanking God Kai was alright. “How are the scratches holding up? And your neck?”

“They still burn a bit but I think I’ll be alright…well now anyway. What time is it?”

“Two am. But you are not going to do anything right now: Just stay here and watch the cameras…please.” Zak added the last part.

With a sigh, Kai nodded muttering an ‘okay’ feeling Zak’s lips on the corner of his mouth and hearing him tell Aaron to keep an eye on him before going off with Nick.

A shudder coursed through Kai’s body as he tried to wrap his mind around what had happened.

The house.                                           

Was the house playing mind games with him again? Using his greatest fear against him and oppressing him on top of it all? Within a few seconds, his eyes started to droop slowly as he took a short little nap feeling tired again only to be woken by Aaron around when daylight was starting to creep up on them.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After they carried the last of their equipment to the van and got inside, Kai glanced back at the ‘Fear House’ one last time swearing he saw someone looking out the window at them from one of the upper bedrooms but tried to ignore it.

Now he knew just how terrifying it was for Steven’s family and the other one to live there. Kai lays his head on Zak’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he feels fingers thread through his hair with Zak’s jacket zipped up to his chin snuggling into the warmth.

“Feeling cozy?”

Kai peeks out over his jacket, rolling his eyes seeing Aaron pointing a camera directly at the couple making them all share a quiet chuckle. “Knock it off Aaron.”

“What? I just want more Zakai moments on my vlog for the fans.”

“And I still can’t believe that stupid couple name is trending.”

Zak laughs as he hears his boyfriend and best-friend banter playfully back and forth, relieved knowing that they won’t have to return to that forsaken place ever again.

But.

Even he knows that the nightmares will continue to haunt them. No matter how hard they tried to get rid of them.

 


	18. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Disturbing content will be present in this chapter. You have been warned. Viewer discretion is advised.

Zak awoke in the middle of the night and for a brief moment, he actually feels terrified. A nightmare. He had another nightmare. Sweat trickled down the side of his forehead as he feels something holding onto him. _What is it? What’s got me?_ He stiffens, too afraid to move at first before he tries pulling himself out of the thing’s hold.

“Zak…Zak relax. It’s only me.”

“Kai.” Zak breathes out of relief, a smile forming across his face as he turns to face the other male who looks at him with concern.

“Did you have a-?”

“Nightmare? Yeah…another one.”

He can hear Kai sigh heavily, moving closer to him careful not to disturb Xena whose sleeping on the end of the bed purring quietly and he can see Gracie in the corner of the room also fast asleep. The dark haired male closes his eyes, liking the way Kai runs his hands through his hair so tenderly. “Do you want to talk about it? Maybe you’ll feel better.”

Zak thinks for a moment but ultimately decides against the idea. He doesn’t want to frighten or scare Kai any more than what he already feels most likely. “No. No I’m fine…Just go back to sleep alright? And stay close to me?” He mutters the last part, burying his face in the crook of Kai’s neck feeling his throat move from chuckling softly.

“Always.” Kai whispered, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Zak could feel the blanket being pulled up further to their shoulders, Kai’s hand still running through his hair lulling him back to sleep.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_He was outside the house. No others were beside it like they had been before, he didn’t understand what was happening._

_Zak’s hands were shaking as he pounded hard on the front door, hearing Kai screaming for him, begging him to help him get out of the house. “Kai! Kai don’t worry baby I’m getting you out! I-I’m getting you out alright, just…just hang on!” Zak shouted back in a choked up voice._

_Kai was banging on the other side of the door, pounding on it, pleading, and begging to be free from whatever was keeping him trapped inside shouting Zak’s name over and over again._

_“Zak! Zak please, please I need to get out! I need to get the hell out of here, it’s coming closer!”_

_The older of the two cursed out loud, struggling with the doorknob when the door eventually cracked open but it was only enough to see Kai’s frightened face looking back at him._

_They could see each other. But they couldn’t get to each other._

_The only thing Zak can do is push his hand through the crack in the door, motioning Kai to take his hand. “Take it, you can do it Kai, don’t look back at it! Take my hand damn it!” He cried out in panic._

_Kai did._

_He tried pushing his hand through the crack in the doorway, their hands just inches away from the others. For a moment, Zak and he are both relieved until Kai feels something._

_Looking down, he yells in horror seeing a dark, shadow creature similar to what he saw at Leap Castle pulling on him. Tears pool in the back of his and Zak’s eyes as he feels himself slipping more and more away from Zak. He can see that the creature is that demonic Mime Kai had saw the last time he was here._

_Grinning and glaring at him._

_Showing its rows and rows of sharpened teeth as it grins._

_Bloodshot eyes…so cruel._

_“Pray for me,” Kai pleads. “Zak…Pray for me…”_

_“No. No Kai don’t let it take you away from me…”_

_“Zak!!”_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Kai couldn’t help but wince in pain as the guys from the nightclub pinned him against the wall in a dark and isolated alley far away from it. There’s four of them this time instead of two, one of them holding onto his hair so tight he can feel it being yanked out of its roots._

_“Come on sweetie,” one of them coos in a mocking tone, moving his hand to his pants ready to unbutton them. “We just want one dance…one dance. That’s all we’re asking for.”_

_“Go screw yourselves in Hell.”_

_But that only makes them laugh mockingly at him. Before he realizes it, Kai is pinned to the cold ground. Zak. Where is he? Where were any of them? “Zak…Nick…Aaron…Rachel…anyone?” He chokes out, tears streaming down his face as one thug crashes his lips onto his in a bruising kiss._

_He felt sick to his stomach as they touched him. Only Zak was allowed to touch him._

_Kai felt his legs yanked apart with ease, disgusted with how these monsters are talking about how ‘tight’ his hole looks or how ‘loose’ his hole might be. No matter how hard he struggles or fights he cannot prevent what is happening._

_The only thing he can do is scream._

_Scream and scream hoping anyone can hear him._

_Blood is running down his thighs…_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Zak awoke to the feeling of a violent movement beside him. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widen seeing Kai thrashing around on the bed. He was screaming. Screaming for him.

“Kai…Kai! Baby, baby it’s okay I’m here…”

“Leave me alone! Get off me!”

“KAI!”

“Don’t touch me!”

With one final shake, Kai seemed to snap out of whatever the hell was going on with him. Zak was heart-broken seeing the tears just streaming down his face, chest heaving up and down.

“Zak…Oh God….I-I…They….You weren’t there…I couldn’t find you…”

“Shhhh. Shhh relax baby you’re going to be alright, I’m here now.” Zak assured him as they held onto each other feeling Kai bury his face in his chest. He didn’t think there was anything he could do to make Kai feel better right now and that killed him. “I love you so much.” He whispered, kissing him on the corner of Kai’s lips. The minute he laid Kai back down, an undeniable urge coursed through him. “Marry me.”

“….You want me to marry you because I had a nightmare?”

“No. I’m asking you to marry me because I love you. I want to be by your side always, through life and death. For better or worse. To take care of each other…will you do the same?”

There was a minute of silence before a smile tugged over Kai’s face. A soft, genuine smile.

“I do,” there was no hesitation in his voice. “I’ll marry you Bagans.” He leaned over pressing his lips onto his.


	19. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to give a quick shout out to those who have taken a look at this little story of mine ^^ Thank you very much guys/gals! Until the next story <3

“…I still can’t believe I let you talk our wedding cake to be of Dracula’s castle.” Kai couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement.

“Hey this just means we’re more unique then most couples.”

It really was a master piece of a cake that was for sure Kai had to admit. Their fondant figures looked amazing as well, almost life like. “I’m not sure I want it to be cut: We should use it for decoration instead.” He said jokingly.

Zak laughed. “Well we’ll have to cut it eventually babe.” When the cameraman called out to them, they both stood behind the cake in a position like they were going to cut it together. Kai could see dots in his eyes after the white flash, blinking and un blinking them. Although Kai thought it was a bit silly, he let Zak feed him their slice of the cake allowing him to put it in his mouth face flushing bright red when Zak licked some frosting off the corner of his mouth earning a chuckle from the crowd of on lookers.

Kai didn’t know how Zak had done it, but he managed to fly in his whole family from Japan and Scotland! His sister Naomi was a college student but she managed to get out of her classes not wanting to miss her big brother’s day. The wedding hadn’t even started and already his mother was sniffling with his father comforting her chuckling.

Now it was time for the best man speech. Aaron was next for Kai after Nick had done his for Zak.

“Alright: Well,” he laughed “Where do I even start? I first met this crazy dude when he and Nick needed a cameraman for their documentary. It’s been an insane ride I will tell you that much, never in a million years did I think Zak would actually settle down and marry a fine fellow like Kai Yeagar, who might I add is also a magnet for spiritual activity…wouldn’t be surprised if some of you didn’t believe me.”

Laughter echoed around the room even from Kai himself at that little statement.

“I knew from the beginning Zak and Kai were a match made in heaven. Seriously, they were feeding each other and doing all that couple stuff even before they were a couple.”

More laughter could be heard especially from Zak and Kai both this time.

“Even when the lockdowns were intense, even when we all jumped down each other’s throats, Zak and Kai almost always found a way to make sure everyone and each other were doing alright…I am blessed. Blessed, to have been fortunate to be a part of this awesome paranormal investigation team. More so, blessed to have an amazing leader, brother figure and the best friend anyone would give to have. To Zak and Kai.”

The crowd mimicked his actions of raising their own glasses and drinking them after. Kai and Zak gazed at each other all the while everyone was off doing their own things. It was so surreal. So…magical.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The night was coming to a close as the guests slowly started to leave. Kai visited with his family members, introducing Zak to them while Zak did the same to Kai and his own family. Their DJ was still going on and they, Aaron and Rachel, Nick and Veronique, Jay and Ashley were the only ones on the dance floor.

They danced and spun around for what seemed like forever when they decided it was time to head home. As soon as Zak opened his phone, they chuckled at the amount of happy tweets they got from many GAC fans, some even having made their own banners and cakes celebrating right along with them.

**_“Thank you all so much for your support GAC Family, you guys are the best fans in the world! <3” _ **

That was their own tweet they sent out.

After making sure Xena and Gracie were well, they soon found themselves in their bedroom sharing a long, passionate kiss.

Zak held his body tight against his, pressing more heated kisses along Kai’s neck and collarbone areas after ripping off his tie in which Kai returned the action. He motioned Kai to lay down, so he could ease out of his tuxedo. Kai could see his dog tie dangling from his neck, that being the only thing on him. He marveled at the tattoo of Vlad Tepes on his back raking his hands across, gasping in pleasure feeling him bite down on his neck gently. Their hips grinded against each other’s.

“Turn around baby.” Zak whispered in his ear. Kai obeyed him, turning around as Zak trailed more kisses down his back nipping at the shoulder blades every so often. From the corner of his eye he sees Zak take out a bottle of lube and a condom. He puts quite a bit amount of lube on his fingers, making sure their coated. Kai can feel his heart race as he feels those fingers at his entrance before pushing inside him, preparing him. His fingers are deep inside, when they begin to curl moving with ease. He gasps, arching his back digging his nails into Zak’s broad shoulders.

His warm breath tickles Kai’s ear as he whispers into it. “God you’re so beautiful Kai.”

When his fingers leave, Kai lets out a whimper at the loss only to gasp again when they’re replaced with the other’s hardened member. He can feel Zak’s hands on his hips, pushing himself in deeper then pulling back out only to thrust back in again and again.

A burning heat pools within Kai’s stomach. A familiar sensation as they moan out each other’s name in nothing but sweet pleasure.

With a loud cry, Kai finally comes on both their stomachs. Zak doesn’t last much longer.

The room is then silent aside from their heavy breaths. Zak’s forehead pressed against Kai’s as he carefully removes himself from his entrance muttering something about getting a wash cloth to clean themselves off with.

He soon returned moments later with the cloth. After Kai cleaned himself, a smile breaks out on both of their faces. Sleep soon beckoned them both, Kai curled up against his body and Zak the same for him. Kai still isn’t sure whether it was fate or some other form of high power that brought them together…but whatever or whoever did, he is eternally grateful to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright: I know I have my Dawn Treader story that's still in progress but I started getting plot bunnies for a Ghost Adventure idea ^^; This was honestly pretty difficult to write for some odd reason...fun of course, but probably my most challenging fanfic I've written. 
> 
> Bare with me on the lockdown scenes: I wasn't sure how to write them and had to constantly re-write/edit a lot of them to make sure they turned out somewhat decent ha ^^; 
> 
> Anywho! 
> 
> Please do sit back and enjoy <3 I'm so excited to be posting my first GA story! ^//^


End file.
